Two World
by Ah Mi Jung
Summary: "Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda". Sneak peak of an awkward married couple. HunHan GS. Chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Two World**

 **Part 1**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu! Xi Luhan! Kau sudah selesai?"

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, Luhan hanya meliriknya dari cermin karena ia sedang memasang antingnya sekarang.

"Kau memang putriku! Tapi akan lebih cantik jika kau menggunakan _dress_ yang _eomma_ belikan waktu itu" Nyonya Xi mematut putrinya dari cermin dengan tangan kanan membuat gerakan mengelus dagu.

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, "Membuatku menginap sudah merepotkan _eomma_ " Ia yang akan pergi untuk _blind date_ , tapi _eomma_ nya yang histeris.

"Ah, ini tempatnya" Nyonya Xi memberikan kartu kepada Luhan

"Oh Sehun. Kau tinggal menyebutkan itu di resepsionis, mereka akan mengantarmu" ucap Nyonya Xi sambil mengulum senyumnya seperti gadis yang tengah kasmaran.

" _Private_ restoran 'kan?" Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kartu nama yang diberikan sang ibu.

" _Huh_ , jika kau adalah _namja_ pasangan _date_ mu pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat kau meminta _private_ restoran" cibir Nyonya Oh.

"Menyebalkan, jika bertemu dengan kenalanku aku harus mengenalkannya mau tidak mau. Toh aku belum yakin menikah dengan orang itu" Luhan mengangkat bahu dan mengambil _sling bag_ nya yang terletak diatas tempat tidur, kemudian mencium pipi ibunya,

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Kali ini kau benar-benar harus menikah! Harus!" Nyonya Xi berteriak pada putrinya yang sudah berbelok di depan kamar itu.

Seperti yang diinstruksikan ibunya, setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil pada _vallet_ , Luhan segera menyebutkan 'Oh Sehun' pada resepsionis.

Saat pintu ruangan kecil itu terbuka Luhan langsung masuk dan melepas _heels_ nya tanpa melihat seseorang yang telah duduk dibalik meja yang membatasi mereka.

" _Huh_?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara di hadapannya, "Kau?"

Luhan mengambil tempat tepat diseberang _namja_ yang disebut Oh Sehun itu, "Aku sempat memikirkannya saat _eomma_ menyebutkan namamu, tapi aku tidak menyangka itu benar-benar kau"

" _Geuroge_ , aku juga tidak berpikir untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada _eomma_ -ku" Sehun tersenyum sopan.

"Aku rasa kau paham kenapa aku mengikuti _blind-date_ , tapi kau.." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ragu.

Sehun tertawa, "Tidakkah kita seharusnya bertanya kabar dulu?"

Luhan balas tersenyum, "Aku rasa lebih baik pesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu" usulnya sambil memencet bel diujung meja.

.

"Entahlah, aku selalu memutuskan mereka saat merasa bosan dan tanpa sadar aku berakhir seperti ini" Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan menelan makanan dimulutnya, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Sehun mengingatkan

"Entahlah, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Aku merasa hidupku baik-baik saja sekarang, tidak ada masalah dengan _research_ ku, aku juga tidak terlalu pusing dengan mengajar. Ya, kesimpulannya, baik-baik saja" kini balas Luhan yang mengangkat bahu.

"Kau mengajar?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku? Ya, aku sendiri juga tidak percaya sebenarnya. Aku hanya mendaftar menjadi pengajar di SNU (Seoul National University) karena aku butuh lembaga untuk melakukan risetku"

"Maafkan aku bertanya ini, tapi aku benar-benar lupa. Pekerjaanmu?"

Luhan tertawa, "Tidak masalah. Sebagai ketua angkatan aku yakin kau tidak akan ingat semua pekerjaan teman-temanmu bukan? Aku lulus dari universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol"

"Ya, untuk bagian itu aku tahu" Sehun menghabiskan air putihnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Aku mengambil spesialis obat-obatan jantung setelah lulus dari jurusan farmasi. Ya dan itu pekerjaanku, melakukan _research_ mengenai obat-obatan jantung dan dengan terpaksa harus mengajar demi kelangsungan _research_ -ku" jawab Luhan ringan dan ikut meminum air putihnya setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kau tidak balik bertanya?" Sehun tersenyum canggung. Ia bingung topik pembicaraan apa yang paling tepat. Karena sedari tadi mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan teman-teman SMA.

Sehun dan Luhan dulu satu sekolah, mereka juga berada pada lingkungan pergaulan yang sama. Kasta anak-anak pemegang keputusan di angkatan mereka. Namun itu bukan berarti mereka kenal dekat. Sehun adalah anak-anak yang berjiwa bebas, terkadang sering membuat masalah walaupun tidak jarang menyumbang prestasi non akademik untuk sekolah. Sedangkan Luhan adalah anak yang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang rumit, menghindari membuat masalah dan lebih menonjol dari segi akademik. Tiga tahun berada di sekolah yang sama tidak membuat mereka tahu jika orang tua mereka saling mengenal. Karena sepanjang sejarah, baru kali ini Luhan dan Sehun berbicara cukup banyak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa, aku tahu mengenai pekerjaanmu karena kalian terlalu sering ribut di grup angkatan. Aku bahkan tahu beberapa mantanmu karena kau sering diolok-olok. Ah! Apa kau datang ke pernikahan Byun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Luhan menjentikkan jarinya saat menemukan pertanyaan yang tepat, menurutnya.

"Lalu menurutmu aku tidak datang karena Baekhyun adalah mantanku? Bagaimanapun juga aku dekat dengan Chanyeol dan aku rasa aku tidak punya masalah dengan Baekhyun, sebelum pacaran dengannya kami adalah teman SMP. Kau sendiri? Kau satu SMP dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bukan?"

"Ya, tidak banyak murid dari SMP-ku yang masuk ke SMA kita jadi kami cukup dekat. Aku juga datang karena Kyungsoo dekat dengan Baekhyun saat mereka sekelas"

Sehun tertawa, kemudian menggeleng-geleng, "Apa kita sedang reunian sekarang? Kenapa pembicaraan ini selalu berputar-putar dengan teman SMA?"

Luhan ikut mendengus tidak percaya, ini terlihat lebih seperti reunian dari pada _blind date_.

"Mm. Aku rasa kita bisa mulai membicarakan tentang, kita?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya ragu.

Luhan menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku harus mulai dari mana?"

"Kenapa kau ikut _blind date_ , mungkin" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, tidak yakin dengan pertaanyaannya sendiri.

Luhan terlihat berpikir karena dahinya berkerut, "Orang-orang disekitarku bilang jika aku sudah harus menikah sekarang, walaupun aku tidak yakin aturan mana yang menyebutkan jika aku harus menikah saat berumur tiga puluh lima. Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk berkeliling di Hongdae hanya untuk mencari calon suami. Kau sendiri? Seingatku kau memacari lima teman angkatan kita saat SMA, apa keahlianmu menurun sekarang?" Luhan menyebutkan kalimat terakhirnya sambil tertawa.

Sehun ikut tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, aku selalu memacari orang-orang yang ada di lingkungan yang sama dengankku dan akhir-akhir ini aku mulai bosan dengan itu. Kebetulan _eomma_ -ku menanyakan tentang _blind date_ , aku rasa tidak masalah mencobanya".

"Lalu bagaimana menurut pendapatmu?" Luhan bersandar pada kursinya.

" _Ne_?"

"Melihat reaksimu aku tidak yakin kau diberitahu tentang ini. Aku ikut _blind date_ dengan tujuan menikah, jika kau tidak yakin dengan itu aku rasa kita tidak punya alasan lagi untuk pertemuan kedua bukan?" Luhan menatap Sehun santai.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jika kau blak-blakan seperti ini" Sehun memandang Luhan takjub, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

" _Hm_. Aku rasa aku butuh pertemuan kedua denganmu. Aku tidak merasa bosan dengan pembicaraan hari ini, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku adalah pihak yang membutuhkan sekarang, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Minggu depan?" tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku yang memutuskan tempatnya" putus Sehun, membuat Luhan mengangkat alisnya, Luhan sedikit terusik dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan atur-mengatur,

" _Wae_?"

"Kau tidak ingat jika kau yang meminta untuk bertemu di _private_ restoran?" balas Sehun kembali tergelak. Terlalu banyak respon tidak terduga dari Luhan.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Beberapa orang akan berpikir ini terlalu cepat, tapi disini Luhan sekarang, enam bulan setelah pertemuannya dengan Sehun ia sedang berada di depan altar, melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan Sehun.

" _You may kiss your bride_ "

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Sehun saat keduanya telah berhadapan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, 'ini tidak akan lama' pikir Luhan dalam hati dan membiarkan Sehun mengambil kendali atas ciumannya. Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema dan semakin riuh saat keduanya memberikan hormat pada tamu yang hadir.

.

Luhan masuk saat Sehun menahan pintu apartemennya agar tetap terbuka. Yeoja yang telah resmi menjadi istri Sehun itu mengangguk-angguk saat memperhatikan tata ruang apartemen Sehun, " _Not bad_ " komentarnya yang jawab dengan senyuman bangga oleh Sehun.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di dalam kamar, aku akan mandi disini" tunjuk Sehun pada pintu yang tertutup tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan mengangguk kemudian mengambil kopernya yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan masuk pada kamar yang ditunjuk Sehun. Oh, ini akan menjadi kamarnya juga sekarang.

Luhan keluar dengan rambut setengah keringnya dan mengambil tempat di samping Sehun yang duduk di _mini bar_ miliknya dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat.

"Aku pikir kau tertidur di kamar mandi" ejek Sehun karena Luhan menghabiskan hampir satu jam untuk mandi.

"Aku butuh mengembalikan nyawaku. Aku benar-benar akan pingsan jika acaranya tidak berakhir tepat waktu" Luhan menyeruput coklatnya kemudian mendesah lega.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yanng duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan menilai, Luhan yang menangkap pandangan itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah,

" _Wae_?"

"Bibirmu benar-benar pucat" jawab Sehun asal.

"Kau harus terbiasa melihatnya sekarang. Aku tidak masalah keluar tanpa bedak, alis atau apapun itu tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa lipstik" jawab Luhan sambil kembali menikmati coklatnya.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Jangan keluar seperti ini, aku bisa dituduh melakukan kekerasan karena kau terlihat seperti orang sakit" Sehun tergelak sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Sehun memperbaiki duduknya, menatap lurus pada jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam disekitar apartemennya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan, karena ia tahu Luhan akan menoleh dengan dahi berkerut padanya.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti kita sedang merencanakan sesuatu" Luhan mendengus pelan, tertawa dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin punya anak?" Sehun masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau ingin?"

"Jika aku berkata ya kau akan menyanggupinya?" kali ini Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau lupa jika kita sudah menikah hari ini?" Luhan balik bertanya. Sejujurnya Sehun masih penasaran tentang banyak hal mengenai Luhan. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang tidak ia perkirakan enam bulan belakangan.

"Apa kau selalu menuruti perkataan orang seperti ini?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya pada Luhan yang masih menikmati coklat hangatnya yang tinggal setengah.

Luhan membuat wajah mengerinyit, "Aku tidak suka dengan perdebatan. Mengganggu dan membuang-buang tenaga"

Sehun menyisir rambutnya yang telah kering dengan kedua tangan kemudian bersandar pada sandaran kecil bangkunya. Ia kembali mempertanyakan alasannya menikahi Luhan sekarang.

Sehun terlihat bepikir sejenak, ia menatap punggung Luhan sambil mengulum bibirnya. Kemudian Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan yang sedang menyentuh bagian luar cangkir itu, membuat Luhan berjengit kaget,

"Kau harus menghilangkan ketakutanmu ini sebelum punya anak" Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan yang bergetar di dalam genggamannya.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dan dengan cepat Luhan mengeluskan telapak tangannya pada piyama yang ia gunakan.

"Kau sudah selesai? Tidurlah duluan, aku akan membersihkan ini" perintah Sehun mengambil cangkir miliknya dan Luhan kemudian membawa kedua cangkir itu ke _washtafel_.

Luhan segera turun dari bangkunya dan masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri dibalik _washtafel_.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Sekilas mereka hanya terlihat seperti _roommate_ yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Luhan hanya _roomate_ Sehun yang kebetulan tidur satu ranjang, kebetulan mencuci semua pakaian, kebetulan membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan Sehun dan kebetulan menjadi teman mengobrol sebelum tidur.

"Kau sudah membaca ini?" Sehun mengangkat undangan di tangannya yang ia temukan di meja makan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku menemukannya di _mail box_ tadi pagi" jawab Luhan acuh sambil mengeringkan tangannya. Ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

Sehun meminum kopi paginya sambil membaca undangan itu, sesekali mengangguk sebelum menyuap sarapannya.

"Kyungsoo bilang dia akan membunuhku jika tidak datang" lapor Luhan mengambil tempat dihadapan Sehun.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di reunian sekalipun" Sehun menunjuk Luhan dengan sendoknya, sedangkan Luhan hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum mencicipi sup yang ia buat.

"Aku pernah datang sekali, saat aku baru lulus aku rasa. Aku tidak tahan berada disana lebih dari dua jam" Luhan meminum jusnya sedikit.

"Tapi kali ini aku rasa kau harus bertahan sampai akhir acara" Sehun menatap Luhan prihatin, Luhan memberikan wajah lelah terbaiknya, "Sepertinya begitu"

"Kau tidak berangkat pagi hari ini?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaran sambil menghabiskan minumannya dan menyiapkan tas tangannya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku hanya perlu ke lab hari ini"

"Aku pergi dulu" Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menikmati sarapan.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku harus menelepon Kyungsoo dulu" bisik Luhan saat Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk turun dari mobil.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencarinya di dalam saja?"

"Itu merepotkan" bisik Luhan ikut turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Sehun berjalan menuju pintu masuk sambil terus berusaha menelepon Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh berbarengan ke arah sumber suara, Sehun mengangkat tangannya melihat Chanyeol berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Oo.. Xi Luhan.. Ah, apakah itu Oh Luhan sekarang?" Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan godaannya sesaat setelah berada di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berubah sejak SMP. Ia terlalu bosan menanggapi temannya yang satu ini.

"Kau melihat Kyungsoo?" Luhan menurunkan ponselnya, mengalihkan permbicaraan.

"Dia bersama geng-mu disebelah sana" jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut _ballroom_ besar yang terang benderang itu.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Kyungsoo" pamit Luhan pada Sehun dan mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

"Xi Luhan!" Luhan mengerinyitkan wajah saat beberapa teman dekatnya meneriakkan namanya. Luhan mendekati gerombolan yang melihat ke arahnya itu.

" _Ups_ , apa aku harus memanggilmu Oh Luhan sekarang?" Kyungsoo menyambut Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Katakan itu jika kau datang ke pernikahanku" potong Luhan menatap Kyungsoo kesal. Pasalnya wanita itu tidak hadir di pesta pernikahannya, membuat ia harus rela kehilangan satu _bridesmaid_ nya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku, kau yang mendadak memberikan undangan. Aku tidak bisa menunda keberangkatanku karena aku masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini"

Luhan hanya mencebikkan bibirnya, kemudian memekik tertahan saat Xiumin tiba-tiba membalik-balik badannya dengan paksa.

" _Huh_ , sepertinya kita belum bisa mengadakan _baby shower_ " ujarnya kecewa setelah melihat tidak ada perubahan berarti pada tubuh Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, "Apa kau menunggu aku dan Xiumin hamil untuk ketiga kalinya? Atau kau ingin Lay punya anak keempat sebelum memberikan kami keponakan?"

"Ayolah, Luhan baru menikah enam bulan" bela Lay tersenyum.

"Kau hamil lima minggu dihari pernikahanmu Nyonya Kim!" Balas Xiumin membuat Lay tersenyum malu.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi, _hm_? Kami tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan Oh Sehun. Kita semua tahu betapa berbedanya kalian sampai aku yakin jika kalian tidak akan pernah sekalipun bertemu di jalan" Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Luhan dan menempeli wanita 36 tahun itu. Sementara dua temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, hanya _blind date_. Apa kau berharap aku melakukan tindak kriminal dan Sehun mengintrogasiku di ruangannya begitu?"

"Wah, itu seperti pertemuan di drama-drama" timpal Lay cekikikan.

Xiumin ikut menempeli Luhan, yang kini merasa semakin sesak (keramaian seperti ini sudah membuatnya cukup sesak sebenarnya).

"Bagaimana?" bisik Xiumin mengulum senyumnya, membuat Luhan mengerutkan kening.

"Apanya yang bagaimana! _Ya_! Menjauhlah!" Luhan melepaskan Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang bergelayut padanya dengan paksa.

"Sehun!" Xiumin menekankan katanya sambil melihat reaksi Luhan, "Apa dia hebat di ranjang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengamini pertanyaan Xiumin. Luhan menatap kedua temannya ini dengan tatapan kesal, kemudian menatap Lay meminta bantuan. Tapi wanita cantik itu malah ikut tersenyum tidak jelas sambil mengangkat alisnya, menggoda Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Luhan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Luhan, " _Keut_? Itu saja?" tanya Xiumin tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk yakin dengan wajah tenang, "Aku belum pernah tidur dengannya" Lay hampir menjatuhkan minumannya mendengar jawaban Luhan.

" _M-MWO_?"

Luhan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan karena semua orang melihat ke arah mereka akibat teriakan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

" _Ya_!" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mulut terbuka, "Jangan membohongi kami Lu!"

"Aku serius!" Luhan tidak mau kalah.

Xiumin menatap ke kiri dan kanan kemudian kembali mendekati Luhan dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga gadis itu, "Apa dia impoten?" Luhan menarik wajahnya dan menatap Xiumin tidak percaya.

"Apa kau sedang terlibat dengan apa namanya?", Lay berpikir sejenak, "Ah! Pernikahan politik yang ada di drama-drama?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Apa aku harus tidur dengannya jika sudah menikah?" Luhan kembali mengangkat bahu. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya sedangkan Xiumin menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak menahan gemas.

"Lalu menurutmu aku memesan anakku secara _online_ begitu?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata mengantuk, tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini.

Luhan hanya mendengus tidak peduli. Dia merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya pada teman-temannya karena hanya Sehun yang tahu mengenai OCD-nya. Kenapa? Ya, Luhan merasa selain dirinya dan dokter yang mendiagnosanya Sehun juga perlu tahu.

.

Luhan menatap bosan ke sekeliling sambil sesekali memasukkan buah yang terletak diatas meja ke mulutnya. Ia duduk satu meja dengan teman-temannya, namun kini ia ditinggal sendirian karena mereka sedang sibuk berpesta di depan.

Luhan lelah tersenyum terus menerus untuk menyapa teman-temannya yang sebagian masih sering tanpa sengaja bertemu atau teman-teman lain yang ia bahkan lupa namanya, atau yang sekedar berbasa-basi mengucapkan selamat atas penikahannya dengan Sehun. Ayolah, ia bukan pengantin baru lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, Luhan mengerti dengan keterkejutan teman-temannya saat dulu ia memberikan undangan pernikahan. Lihat saja sekarang, Sehun sedang berada di tengah kerumunan, dan ia duduk sendiri di mejanya. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban mereka bisa menikah.

Riuh itu tiba-tiba berkurang, dan beberapa orang kembali ke meja masing-masing. MC naik ke atas panggung untuk menutup acara yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari delapan jam itu.

"Aku belum ingin pulang" rengek Xiumin saat kembali ke meja bersama Kyungsoo dan Lay.

"Cinderella harus kembali pada kenyataan sebelum tengah malam" keluh Kyungsoo sebelum meminum jusnya.

"Karena semua telah bersenang-senang, mari kita tutup dengan beberapa kata dari ketua angkatan kita, Oh Sehun! Bergeraklah!" Semua orang di ruangan bertepuk tangan riuh mengiringi langkah Sehun untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Luhan tidak mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan Sehun, matanya memang melihat ke arah panggung, tapi pikirannya tidak. Di dalam hati Luhan merasa sedikit.. bangga? Melihat _namja_ nya berada diatas sana. Ah, apakah Luhan barusan menyebut Sehun ' _namjanya_ '?

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Two World**

 **Part 2**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menggigil setelah mengenakan piyamanya dan segera melompat ke atas tempat tidur menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik _bed cover_. Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponsel disamping Luhan mengerutkan kening tidak suka, "Keringkan dulu rambutmu" Sehun menarik _bed cover_ yang menutupi Luhan, namun wanita itu menahannya dengan kuat.

"Sebentar, ini dingin sekali" adu Luhan masih bersembunyi di bawah _bed cover_.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu mencuci rambutmu" Sehun memperbaiki duduknya menatap gundukan didekat kakinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak melakukannya" Luhan yang membela diri masih bersembunyi di balik _bed cover_.

Sehun turun dari tempat tidur kemudian kembali beberapa detik kemudian, "Keluarkan saja kepalamu kalau begitu, kau sangat ribut jika demam"

Luhan mengeluarkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan sebuah bantal dikakinya dan _hair dryer_ di tangan kanan. Sehun menepuk bantal di pangkuannya.

Luhan menggeser posisinya agar tetap berada di dalam _bed cover_ dan kepalanya bisa berada diatas pangkuan Sehun.

" _Stop_!" seru Luhan saat Sehun menyalakan _hair dryer_. Sehun kembali mematikan _hair dryer_ di tangannya.

" _Wae_?" Sehun menunduk menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Sisir. Gunakan sisir" cicit Luhan menghindari tatapan Sehun. Sehun bergerak ingin berdiri, namun ia kembali duduk.

" _Wae_?" Luhan heran karena Sehun kembali duduk. Ia bisa melihat dahi _namja_ itu berkerut sesaat dari arah kepalanya yang berada diatas pangkuan Sehun.

"Aku rasa kau harus membiasakan diri" Luhan ikut mengerutkan dahinya, "Apanya?"

"Kau tidak bisa menghindariku terus-menerus. Aku tidak masalah dengan orang lain, tapi aku suamimu. Jika aku boleh mengingatkan" Sehun menunggu respon dari Luhan yang juga terlihat berpikir keras.

"Tapi kau tahu aku merasa _triggered_ –"

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk berubah atau mengikuti terapi atau apapun itu. Tapi aku rasa kau tidak bisa menghindari bersentuhan denganku, selamanya" Sehun masih berusaha mempengaruhi Luhan dengan penjelasannya.

Saat pertemuan keempatnya dengan Sehun, Luhan memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia didiagnosa mengidap OCD ( _Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder_ ). Hal paling spesifik yang membuatnya terganggu adalah bersentuhan dengan lawan jenis dan kebiasaannya untuk menyusun sesuatu berdasarkan kemiripan warna yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Hal ini yang membuat Luhan selalu memberi batas tak kasat mata saat pria yang terlibat _flirting_ dengannya mulai terlihat mendekati.

"Aku akan berhenti saat kau benar-benar tidak sanggup" lanjut Sehun, memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah menimbang-nimbang sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Baiklah" bisik Luhan. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Sehun menyalakan _hair dryer_.

Luhan berjengit kaget saat telapak tangan Sehun mulai menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Namun Luhan menahan diri dengan merapat gusinya dan meremas _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sehun berusaha tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang masih menutup mata erat-erat dan terus mengeringkan rambut istrinya dengan hati-hati. Namun Sehun segera menghentikan gerakannya saat merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar, " _Gwaenchanha_?"

Luhan menghembuskan napas sejenak, kemudian menariknya kembali, " _Hm_ "

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Luhan, sambil sesekali memperhatikan Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata erat-erat meskipun buku jemarinya sudah tidak lagi memutih.

"Selesai" Sehun mematikan _hair dryer_ dan meletakkannya benda berwarna hitam itu di samping kakinya. Luhan masih belum bergerak dengan mata tertutup.

"Jangan bergerak. Kepalaku pusing" perintah Luhan singkat. Sehun otomatis berhenti bergerak dengan tangan menggantung. Tanpa sadar ia ikut menahan napasnya, namun melepaskannya sesaat kemudian.

Luhan berusaha bangun dengan susah payah, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi keluar dari kamar. Sehun menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan ragu, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia menurunkan bantal dari pangkuannya dan bergerak hendak menyusul Luhan. Namun gerakan itu terhenti karena Luhan kembali masuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengikuti Luhan dengan pandangannya hingga wanita itu kembali naik ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Luhan setelah berbaring dan menatap langit-langit, "Tapi itu tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Tidak usah khawatir, tidurlah" Luhan menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

Sehun mematikan lampu dan ikut berbaring sambil menatap Luhan yang berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, _Sir_!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu kaca.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Kau tertangkap?" Sehun tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri dan keluar dari balik mejanya.

" _Cih_ , apa aku hanya boleh datang ke kantor polisi sebagai tersangka?" Chanyeol masuk tanpa dipersilahkan dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia sambil bersungut-sungut.

Sehun mendengus, "Jadi apa yang membuat Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat datang ke kantorku yang kumuh ini" sindir Sehun.

" _Tsk_! Kau ini benar-benar. Aku ingin memberikan ini" Chanyeol mengeluarkan amplop berwarna putih dari saku jasnya.

"Ulang tahun pertama putraku. Datanglah bersama Luhan" jelas Chanyeol saat Sehun membuka amplop itu.

"Kau datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mengantar ini?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja.." Chanyeol memberikan senyum bodohnya, "..tidak. Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan ini sejak acara bulan lalu. Dan kebetulan aku punya alasan ini"

Sehun menyandarkan punggung sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, "Teh?"

"Terserah kau saja" Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun meminta dibawakan teh ke ruangannya melalui telepon.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sehun kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku yang penasaran, Baekhyun juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama" Chanyeol membuka percakapannya, memperhatikan Sehun yang mengangguk-angguk santai.

"Apa kau dan Luhan benar-benar menikah?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun penasaran.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sesaat, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan 'benar-benar menikah' yang kau maksud"

" _Hm_ , bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku adalah salah satu dari sedikit teman laki-laki yang dimiliki Luhan dan aku sangat mengenal anak itu. Jadi aku tidak masalah dengan sikapnya yang terkesan menjaga jarak dengan orang lain karena aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya saat seseorang berseragam mengantar dua cangkir teh ke ruangan Sehun.

"Tapi kau, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres denganmu" lanjut Chanyeol setelah si pengantar teh keluar.

"Wah aku merasa tersanjung kau memperhatikanku seperti itu" Sehun tergelak, "Apanya yang tidak beres?"

"Aku tidak akan menanyakannya padamu jika hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu, Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana aku menyebutnya, kau terlihat lebih.. tenang. Maksudku bukan tenang dalam artian baik" Chanyeol bingung sendiri dengan penjelasannya.

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa penasaranmu sampai kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tapi, aku berterimakasih untuk itu"

Chanyeol menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun. Sehun memperbaiki duduknya,

"Entahlah. Luhan wanita yang cukup sulit" Sehun mengakui.

"Dan apa alasanmu menikahinya?"

"Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Saat memikirkan pernikahan bersama Luhan aku sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir. Aku yakin akan menjalaninya dengan baik, tapi kemudian aku mendapati banyak hal tentang Luhan yang tidak aku pahami. Bukan mengenai pernikahan dengan Luhan, tapi mengenai Luhan itu sendiri"

Sehun meminum teh untuk meredakan kebingungannya.

"Aku tidak yakin saat aku menjawab aku mencintainya, tapi aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk tidak tertarik padanya"

"Wah aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah orang serumit ini" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku juga terkejut dengan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya, yakin jika aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan Luhan?" Sehun sendiri mempertanyakan pernyataannya.

"Aku menyesal menanyakan ini. Kau membuatku semakin bingung! Terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Yang penting aku mempercayakan Luhan padamu" Chanyol menyeruput tehnya sambil bergidik.

"Kau terdengar seperti kakak iparku Park Chanyeol"

"Baiklah hentikan pembicaraan ini. Apa kau tidak berencana untuk memiliki anak? Kau sudah tiga puluh enam jika aku boleh mengingatkan. Aku sendiri tidak yakin masih sanggup menggendong anakku saat berusia empat puluh nanti"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, memikirkan jawaban yang paling tepat. Ia kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Untuk sementara aku nyaman dengan apa yang ada sekarang. Aku seperti memiliki teman bicara yang membicarakan hal yang tidak dibicarakan oleh teman"

Chanyeol melongo, kemudian memasang tampang sedih, "Apa yang terjadi padamu temanku? Kenapa aku semakin tidak mengenalimu? Apa kau ingin memeriksakan diri ke psikiater?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dibuat seprihatin mungkin.

"Hentikan Park. Menjijikkan! Kau mau aku beritahu rahasia?" Sehun memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku belum pernah menyentuh Luhan"

Chanyeol melempar tubuhnya kebelakang sambil menutup mulut. Kemudian bergerak-gerak seperti cacing kepanasan, "Kau, apa? Oh Tuhan, apa yang dilakukan Luhan padamu? Kenapa dia membuatmu menjadi Budha seperti ini? Kau yakin belum pernah menyentuhnya? Seingatku kau bukan orang yang sesabar ini" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan telinganya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum puas melihat reaksi temannya yang sedikit tidak waras itu.

.

.

.

Luhan memastikan bahwa kursi yang ia naikkan ke atas meja makan sudah berada pada posisi aman dengan menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit. Setelah yakin dengan persiapannya Luhan naik ke atas meja kemudian melanjutkannya dengan naik ke atas kursi. Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati Luhan meluruskan badannya dan meraih bola lampu yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya, memutar bola itu hingga terlepas, kemudian dengan tangannya yang lain Luhan memasang bola lampu yang baru dan berhasil!

Luhan berniat turun setelah menarik napas sejenak, namun,

" _YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Luhan berjengit kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangannya, Luhan pasrah dan menutup matanya erat-erat saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

 _Brugh!_

Sehun mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya menimpa lantai, namun pikirannya teralih saat merasakan Luhan gemetar di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berusaha bangkit dengan beban Luhan di dalam pelukannya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tubuhnya masih gemetar dan matanya terpejam erat-erat, "Luhan, kau bisa mendengarku?" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang masih gemetar itu. Luhan mengangguk sekali, namun matanya masih terpejam erat dan tangannya masih menggenggam bola lampu rapat-rapat. Sehun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dari benda bulat itu, takut-takut bola lampu itu akan pecah dan melukai tangan Luhan.

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat Sehun berhasil melepaskan bola lampu yang digenggamnya. Sehun menepis keraguannya, dengan cepat ia menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkan istrinya di sofa terdekat, kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Kau sudah tenang?" Sehun masih memegang gelas berisi air putih itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengelus punggung Luhan yang sedang menekuk lututnya dan bersandar miring diatas sofa.

"Maafkan aku mengagetkanmu" bisik Sehun menyesal. Luhan membuka matanya dan menerima uluran air minum dari Sehun. Luhan mulai bernapas dengan teratur, kemudian menatap Sehun lega,

"Aku pikir aku akan mati"

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal-hal seperti itu sendiri. Kau bisa menungguku pulang" Sehun memulai omelannya dengan nada setengah kesal dan setengah khawatir.

" _Mian_. Aku terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" bisik Luhan masih sesekali menghela napas.

" _Uh_?" Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan raut bingung.

"Ya aku sudah tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Bukan itu" Sehun menatap tangan kirinya yang menyentuh punggung Luhan dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan pelan, "Mungkin karena aku sudah dalam keadaan kaget"

"Kau lihatkan? Kau bisa melakukannya! Hanya perlu membiasakan diri!" seru Sehun takjub dengan senyuman lebar.

Luhan tersenyum miring, "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?", kemudian memandang Sehun curiga, "Apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

Sehun terdiam, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari alasan, "A-aku ingin mandi" ujar Sehun gugup kemudian kabur ke kamar. Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Sehun salah tingkah.

.

"Lu"

" _Hm_ " Luhan menjawab tanpa menoleh, ia meneruskan kegiatan mengetik-entah-apanya di meja belajar dengan beberapa buku tebal terbuka dan lembaran kertas-kertas berbahasa Inggris di sekitar komputer jinjingnya.

Sehun yang tengah membaca buku di tempat tidur memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap punggung Luhan beberapa detik.

"Chanyeol datang ke kantorku tadi siang, ia akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pertama anaknya minggu depan" Sehun duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur sambil memutar-mutar buku yang ia baca.

"Hari apa?" jawab Luhan masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Sabtu, jam enam sore"

" _Hm_ "

Sehun membuka mulutnya ragu, namun ia kembali menutupnya dan menatap punggung Luhan sambil menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Lu"

" _Hm_ "

Bunyi ketukan pada keyboard terdengar beberapa saat karena Sehun tidak menjawab Luhan dengan cepat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi ibu?" Sehun mengulum bibir tipisnya menunggu respon Luhan. Luhan terlihat menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, kemudian memiringkan kepala. Wanita itu memutar kursinya menghadap pada Sehun,

"Kau bertanya pada Xi Luhan atau Oh Luhan?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh perhatian. Perasaan bersalah sedikit mengusiknya.

"Jika Xi Luhan?" Entah kenapa raut wajah Sehun terlihat seperti gadis tujuh belas tahun yang diajak menikah oleh kekasihnya saat ini. Penuh keraguan, tidak cocok dengan tubuh kekarnya.

"Tidak" Luhan menggeleng cepat dan pasti. Tidak butuh beberapa detik untuknya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Oh Luhan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah menjawabnya, aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkan. Tapi aku butuh waktu, dan kau tahu kenapa"

Sehun menunduk memainkan jemarinya, ucapan Chanyeol tadi siang kembali berputar dikepalanya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menunggu.." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, menunggu Sehun kembali menatap kearahnya,

"Aku bisa melepaskanmu" Luhan menunggu reaksi Sehun, tanpa ia sadari ia mengharapkan sesuatu dari jawaban Sehun.

"Kau tahu kita tidak sedang membicarakan perpisahan Lu" Sehun menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa, "Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, baiklah, aku menganggap kau mau menunggu kalau begitu" Luhan mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali memutar kursi menghadap meja belajar.

"Ah!" Luhan teringat sesuatu dan kembali menghadap pada Sehun, "Apa kau kesulitan dengan itu?" Luhan memasang tampang prihatinnya.

"Apa?"

"Itu, 'adik'mu" Jawab Luhan menunjuk sesuatu dibawah selimut dengan dagunya.

" _YA_!" Sehun refleks menutupi adiknya dengan bantal.

"Aku kuliah kesehatan Oh Sehun. Aku lebih tahu mengenai kebutuhanmu lebih baik dari yang kau tahu!" Luhan tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Sehun.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali, " _Aish_!" Sehun berbaring dengan cepat dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan _bed cover_.

.

.

"Wah ini benar-benar dingin. Awas saja jika Park Chanyeol tidak menyediakan pemanas di ruangan pestanya" Sehun menggerutu setelah turun dari mobil dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _padded jacket_ yang digunakannya. Bagaimana tidak dingin, ini adalah awal bulan Desember.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun sambil menggeleng-geleng, terkadang Sehun juga bisa menggemaskan.

"Sehun- _a_!"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Ini adalah salah satu yang Sehun tidak mengerti dari Luhan, setiap berjalan berdua wanita itu selalu berjalan di belakangnya.

"Keluarkan tanganmu" perintah Luhan menunjuk saku jaket Sehun dengan dagunya.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung walaupun tetap mengikuti perkataan Luhan, ia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku jaket. Kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang dimarahi karena bersikap tidak sopan sekarang?

Luhan memasang wajah malas, "Bukan begitu, berikan padaku" keluhnya mengerutkan dahi.

Sehun menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Luhan, Luhan menatap Sehun dan telapak tangannya bergantian. Sehun sedang dalam mode waspada sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Luhan meskipun sudah menikah tujuh bulan.

Luhan meraih tangan kanan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, " _Baby project_ " jelas Luhan dengan singkat saat Sehun menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Ha?"

"Kau bilang ingin punya anak, bagaimana aku bisa hamil jika kau tidak menyentuhku?" jelas Luhan santai.

Sehun segera menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, takut jika ada orang yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Luhan barusan, " _Ya_! Kau harus mengerem blak-blakan mu itu di tempat umum seperti ini!" bisik Sehun memperingatkan. Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya hampir kehilangan detak jantung.

" _Mwo eottae_? Memangnya salah suami istri membicarakan anak" omel Luhan masih dengan ketidakpeduliannya.

"Kau hampir membunuhku, asal kau tahu! Sudahlah _kaja_!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar _yeoja_ itu berjalan disampingnya dan memasukkan tangan Luhan yang berada di genggamannya ke dalam saku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau selalu berjalan di belakang?"

"Kebiasaanku. Jika aku berjalan di depan aku tidak tahu kau terjatuh"

"Apa-apaan itu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo! Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk beberapa halaman fict ini. Dan special thanks untuk yang meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk memberikan review/feedback. I read all of them tentunya.

Mengenai OCD Luhan sudah dijelaskan sedikit disini bagian spesifiknya, tapi gejala-gejala lainnya bisa ditanyakan lebih lanjut pada mbah google. He tells you everything. Ada banyak kebiasaan-kebiasaan Luhan yang menjadi bukti OCD-nya dari awal hingga chapter ini sebenarnya.

Ah, Happy Early New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Two World**

 **Part 3**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta ulang tahun pertama putra semata wayang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu berlangsung hingga pukul sembilan malam. Bayi lucu bernama Jasper itu memilih sendok penggorengan saat dihadapkan pada berbagai barang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meletakkan benda itu disana, namun hal itu berhasil membuat seluruh tamu yang datang tertawa cekikikan, terlebih melihat respon Chanyeol yang memandangi putranya frustasi.

" _Pfft_ "

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah mengemudi dan tiba-tiba cekikikan sendiri.

"Kau masih belum selesai tertawa?" Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat reaksi Sehun

"Seharusnya aku merekam ekspresi Chanyeol tadi" Sehun masih berusaha menahan tawanya sambil mengemudikan mobil. Walaupun ia berakhir kembali cekikikan.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang masih cekikikan dari samping. Senyumnya menyusut sedikit demi sedikit, Sehun benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak sepertinya. Di saat seperti ini Luhan merasa frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Luhan memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam Sehun sepanjang acara tadi. Ia harus berkali-kali mengelap tangannya yang berkeringat dan berkali-kali meminum air putih karena gugup. Luhan memulai berbagai teori 'seandainya' dikepalanya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari acara yang sedang ditontonnya karena Luhan sudah berdiri di depan rak buku lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Apa kau merasa aneh dengan ini?" Luhan menunjuk susunan buku yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Sehun memandang susunan buku itu tidak mengerti.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" Luhan meninggalkan rak buku dan menghilang ke arah dapur, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat dan mengambil tempat di samping Sehun yang masih fokus pada tayangan televisi.

Lima menit. Luhan hanya duduk diam selama lima menit sebelum menoleh kembali ke arah rak buku yang tadi ditunjuknya. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian menggeleng dan kembali menyeruput coklatnya.

Melihat gerakan Luhan, Sehun ikut menoleh ke arah rak buku, "Apa ada sesuatu disana?" tanyanya heran.

" _Ani_. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Luhan berusaha mengunci matanya pada tayangan televisi.

Kurang dari lima menit kemudian Luhan menghela napas dengan keras, meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja dan bangkit menuju rak buku yang sama. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan penuh tanda tanya, kemudian membuat gerakan 'Aa' dengan mulutnya. Ternyata Luhan merubah urutan susunan buku di rak itu sebelum bertanya pada Sehun, namun karena tidak tahan ia kembali mengurutkan dari buku yang paling besar hingga paling kecil. Ia sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari OCD nya, ingat?

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya dan kembali duduk di samping Sehun, " _Tsk_!" keluhnya kesal.

"Pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" hibur Sehun melihat Luhan masih mempertahankan kerutan di dahinya.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. Luhan awalnya kaget, namun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghindar.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Sehun karena melihat Luhan yang masih membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sehun memutar posisinya dengan berbaring menghadap Luhan.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada obat-obatan yang bisa menyembuhkan OCD, tapi ada obat-obatan yang bisa membantu mengurangi perasaan _trigerred_ , tapinya lagi, obat-obatan itu adalah obat-obatan yang perlu perhatian khusus dan dihindari untuk ibu hamil" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang itu. Tapi tidurlah dulu, _oke_?"

Luhan menghela napas, kemudian mematikan lampu tidur di dekatnya, "Tanganmu"

"Huh?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya, ia tidak menyentuh Luhan sama sekali.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun kemudian menggenggamnya dan menutup mata.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali sebelum tanggal dua puluh dua?" Sehun duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakan Luhan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

" _Wae_? Kau takut ditinggal terlalu lama? Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tidak akan kelaparan seminggu ini" Luhan tersenyum sambil memasukkan pakaian dan beberapa keperluannya ke dalam koper.

" _Ani_.." Sehun terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "Aku ingin mengunjungi _eomma_ , hari itu adalah hari ibu" jelas Sehun sedikit menggosok tengkuknya, malu.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan melipat pakaiannya, ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang menurut Luhan tidak cocok dengan penampilan Sehun yang sangar apabila menggunakan seragam polisinya, Sehun sangat menyayangi ibunya. Terutama sejak kepergian sang ayah beberapa tahun lalu.

Luhan merasa sedikit tersentil, pasalnya ia tidak termasuk anak yang ekspresif kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya berbicara sepelunya pada _appa_ -nya dan menelepon _eomma_ -nya satu kali seminggu, itu juga seringkali terlupa sehingga _eomma_ -nya yang menelepon duluan.

"Baiklah", Luhan mengangguk, "Aku akan berusaha untuk pulang tepat setelah konferensinya selesai. Tapi aku mungkin akan sampai pagi tanggal 22. Tidak apa-apa?"

Wajah Sehun yang murung mulai bersinar, "Tapi, berapa jam penerbangan dari Belanda ke sini?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, "Sepuluh sampai tiga belas jam jika tidak ada transit. Tapi jika ada transit bisa sampai dua puluh lima jam. Aku akan mencari penerbangan tercepat"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Dua puluh lima? Kapan konferensimu selesai?"

"Pukul enam sore. Jika aku mengambil penerbangan pukul delapan aku akan sampai pukul tiga sore waktu korea" Luhan menutup kopernya dan menarik benda persegi itu ke sudut kamar.

Sehun menyesali permintaannya sekarang, dua puluh lima jam? Apa itu masuk akal menyuruh Luhan pulang tanpa membiarkannya istirahat? Belum lagi ini adalah minggu ketiga desember, kemungkinan penerbangan dibatalkan sangat tinggi karena salju. Terlalu berlebihan ia rasa.

" _Hm_.. Tidak perlu dipaksakan kalau begitu. Aku pergi sendiri saja. Terlalu terburu-buru jika kau langsung pulang" Sehun memasang tampang menyesal terbaiknya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, tidak mengerti dengan Sehun yang plin-plan.

Sehun kembali melupakan kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak suka berdebat rupanya.

.

.

Sehun mengantar Luhan ke bandara sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Tepat di depan gerbang _check-in_ Sehun menyerahkan koper Luhan yang dibawanya pada wanita yang tengah mengecek isi ranselnya itu.

"Kau sudah mengeceknya lima kali sejak kita keluar dari rumah, Lu" Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih mengacak-acak ransel itu prihatin.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Pasporku.."

"Di bagian depan" Sehun bahkan sudah menghapal dimana letak barang-barang yang selalu di cek Luhan. Terkadang Sehun merasa kasihan pada Luhan yang tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang menurut Sehun melelahkan sebagai akibat dari OCD nya.

"Masuklah, setidaknya kau bisa duduk di dalam"

Luhan mengangguk meraih pegangan kopernya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya berusaha menutup ransel.

Sehun menghela napas kemudian membantu Luhan menutup ranselnya.

"Aku pergi dulu" Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang bebas kemudian berbalik.

"Tunggu" Sehun mengambil langkah cepat ke arah Luhan yang kembali memutar tubuhnya, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau memelukku dulu sebelum pergi..." usul Sehun ragu karena Luhan memandangnya horor, "...tidak usah kalau begitu" Sehun mundur.

Luhan menghela napas kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada _handle_ koper dan memeluk Sehun kemudian menepuk punggungnya dua kali, "Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang membuat rumah berantakan, mengerti?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan segera masuk sambil menarik koper tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sebelum berbalik menuju parkir.

.

.

Sehun memandangi benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam diatas meja kerjanya, sejak mengabarkan bahwa ia telah sampai di Amsterdam dua hari yang lalu tidak ada lagi berita dari Luhan. Apa Sehun saja yang menghubunginya duluan? Bagaimana nanti jika Luhan sedang sibuk? Pukul berapa di Belanda sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang ditanyakan Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pak, mobilnya sudah siap" suara bawahannya menginterupsi lamunan Sehun. Mau tidak mau Sehun harus berhenti dari keragu-raguannya karena ia harus memenuhi panggilan atasannya ke markas sekarang.

Di belahan dunia lain Luhan sedang duduk dengan bosan mendengar _oral presentation_ di hadapannya. Luhan melirik pada ponselnya yang dalam keadaan tertelungkup di samping _note_ kecil yang berisi coretan-coretan yang hanya di mengerti oleh si pemilik _note_ tersebut.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin pada _note_ kecilnya, kemudian mengganti bolpoin dengan ponsel. Ketukan dua kali pada layar membuat ponsel itu menyala dan Luhan mengecek pesan yang masuk. Tidak ada satupun pesan dari Sehun. Jika kalian bertanya pada hati Luhan ia akan menjawab sedikit kecewa, namun jika kalian bertanya pada otak Luhan ia akan menjawab tidak masalah.

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan berkali-kali menunduk minta maaf pada peserta lain sebelum berhasil keluar dari _conference room_ hotel tempatnya menginap itu. Luhan terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu, kemudian membuat gerakan naik berkali-kali dengan ibu jarinya.

" _Tsk_ " Luhan mendesah pelan. Tidak ada lagi penerbangan langsung ke Korea hingga tanggal dua puluh lima. Penerbangan tercepat adalah tanggal 21 pukul sepuluh malam waktu Belanda dan harus melewati Paris. Itu artinya ia baru bisa menginjakkan kaki di Korea sekitar 25 jam kemudian. Itu artinya lagi, setelah mengkalkulasikan perbedaan waktu, Luhan akan mendarat di Korea sekitar pukul tujuh pagi tanggal 23 waktu Korea. Cukup melelahkan sebenarnya.

"Apa boleh buat" bisik Luhan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian kembali masuk ke ruang konferensi.

.

.

Sehun menekan tombol 'on' pada microwave untuk menghangatkan makanan. Ia teringat pada ponselnya yang berada di dalam kamar. Sejak tadi siang Sehun belum memeriksa ponselnya sama sekali.

Pesan dari Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar untuk beberapa detik, kemudian dia mencibir, meninggalkan ponselnya diatas meja makan dan kembali menyiapkan makan malamnya.

 _Aku tidak mendapatkan pesawat tercepat untuk pulang. Mungkin sekitar pukul tujuh atau delapan pagi tanggal 23 aku baru bisa mendarat jika tidak ada delay. Aku akan menelepon eomonim._

.

.

" _Molla_ " bisik Sehun menekan tombol panggil kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, ini baru pukul delapan malam di Belanda tapi Luhan tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

Sehun hampir saja melompat dari kursi jika ia tidak ingat sedang berada di kantor sekarang.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?"

" _Aku terkena flu. Ada apa?_ "

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Kau sudah minum obat?"

" _Mm. Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ "

"Apa harus terjadi sesuatu jika aku menelepon?" Sehun bersungut-sungut kesal.

" _Apa kau membayar mahal hanya untuk merengek?_ "

Sehun memegang tengkuknya, tekanan darahnya tiba-tiba naik. Wah, bagaimana bisa Luhan menyebutnya sedang merengek? Ia kembali mempertanyakan alasannya menikahi Luhan sekarang.

"Terserahmu. Aku berencana mengunjungi _eomma_ -mu setelah pulang dari rumah _eomma_. Kau ingin aku membawa sesuatu?"

Luhan diam beberapa detik.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Hm. Memangnya kau biasa membawa apa saat mengunjungi eommonim?_ "

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Aku biasa membawa cemilan kesukaan _eomma_ dan karena hari ibu aku berencana memberinya bunga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai _eomma_ -mu"

" _Chanel? Seingatku eomma senang mengoleksinya_ "

Sehun diam.

" _Wae? Kau tidak punya uang untuk itu tapi bisa melakukan panggilan internasional seperti ini?_ "

" _Ani_ ~ Ini hari Ibu Luhan. Jika _eomma_ -mu ulang tahun tidak apa-apa membelikannya tas seperti itu. Tidak punya _sense_ sama sekali" keluh Sehun sambil memijat pelipisnya.

" _Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu pada eomma selain itu. Jangan bertanya jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan. Sudahlah aku mengantuk. Aku tutup_ "

Sehun membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengat bunyi 'tut' berulang-ulang.

" _Ya_!" Sehun berteriak pada ponselnya yang tidak bersalah, kemudian bersandar pada kursinya, "Dia bahkan tidak bertanya mengenai kabarku. Dasar wanita berhati dingin!" bisik Sehun menunjuk-nujuk layar ponselnya yang telah berubah menjadi hitam.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " Suara Luhan terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Ah kau sedang sibuk? Maaf aku mengganggumu sebentar. Aku lupa membersihkan kompor setelah menggunakannya kemarin. Minyaknya lengket sekali, dimana kau meletakkan cairan pembersihnya?"

" _Lemari di bawah washtafel botol berwarna kuning. Aku tutup_ "

.

" _Cream_ cukurku habis, dimana kau menyimpan persediaannya?"

" _Lemari paling ujung di kamar ganti_ "

.

"Aku memecahkan piring hadiah dari Kyungsoo"

" _Buang kalau begitu! Kau mau mengelemnya?_ "

.

" _Wah kau benar-benar punya banyak uang untuk panggilan internasional ternyata Oh Sehun? Kali ini apa lagi? Kau tenggelam di dalam bathup?_ "

"Kau tidak memberitahu _eomeoni_ jika kau ada di Belanda sekarang?" Sehun memegang ponselnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya mendorong troli belanja. Ia sedang mencari buah tangan untuk ibunya dan mertuanya besok.

" _Eum. Toh aku akan kembali besok, kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan ini? Kau tahu sekarang di sini pukul berapa?_ "

" _Eomeoni_ sepertinya sedang sakit, aku merasa bersalah memberitahunya lewat telepon. Aku rasa _eomma_ -mu khawatir padamu"

" _Oh Sehun, jadi apa inti dari teleponmu sekarang?_ "

"Teleponlah _eomma_ -mu. Walaupun kau tidak pernah bercerita mengenai pekerjaanmu selama ini, paling tidak lakukan sekarang. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu" Sehun mematikan panggilan dan memasukkan sebuah _box_ minuman ekstrak ginseng dan sebotol _wine_ ke dalam trolinya.

.

.

Sehun memasang senyum terbaiknya saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Setelah mengantar _eomma_ nya pulang dari _date_ mereka dari pagi hingga pukul enam sore Sehun langsung memacu mobilnya menuju rumah orang tua Luhan.

" _Jaljinaesyeosseoyo (How do you do) eomeoni_?" sapa Sehun saat Nyonya Xi mempersilahkan masuk.

"Aku semakin baik setelah melihatmu. Kau bisa gunakan sliper milik Luhan" Nyonya Xi menunjuk sendal putih di dekat rak sepatu.

"Anda sedang memasak sesuatu, _eommoni_?" Sehun membuat gerakan mengendus-ngendus saat ia baru saja meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja.

" _Eomma_! Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu!" seru Nyonya Xi yang datang sambil membawa segelas jus ditangannya.

" _Ye, kamsahabnida_. Ah, aku membawa ini" Sehun meletakkan gelas jusnya diatas meja dan mengeluarkan minuman ginseng beserta _wine_ yang dibelinya kemarin, " _Eomma_ terdengar tidak sehat kemarin"

" _Omo_ , terimakasih Sehun- _a_. Kau tahu dari mana _appa_ -mu menyukai _wine_ ini? Apa Luhan memberitahumu? Anak itu ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan _appa_ -nya" Nyonya Xi terlihat _excited_ melihat _wine_ kesukaan suaminya.

Sehun terkejut dalam hati, ia hanya sembarang mengambil wine kemarin, "Ah, iya, Luhan bilang _appa_ menyukai _wine_ ini" jawab Sehun berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan kebahagiaan mertuanya yang sedang sakit.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, kita makan setelah _appa_ pulang, _oke_? Sekarang naiklah ke kamar Luhan" Nyonya Xi memutar tubuh Sehun ke arah tangga.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar aku membantu sesuatu—"

" _Euigoo_ , laki-laki macam apa yang menyiapkan makan malam. Tidak usah, aku malu jika kau memperhatikanku bekerja. Naiklah, _eomma_ akan memanggilmu nanti" Nyonya Xi memukul lengan Sehun pelan.

" _Eum_ , kalau begitu aku naik dulu, _eomma_ "

.

" _Jal meokeusseubnida_ " Sehun menyuap _kimchi jjigae_ dihadapannya dengan tidak sabar. Baunya benar-benar membuat Sehun kelaparan.

"Bagaimana?" Nyonya Xi menatap Sehun penasaran.

"Wah, ini benar-benar enak _eomma_. _Appa_ beruntung sekali bisa menikmati ini setiap saat" puji Sehun mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Tuan Xi menggeleng, "Jika kau tidak datang dia tidak akan membuatnya"

Nyonya Xi memberengut kesal pada suaminya, "Permisi Tuan, anda tidak akan pulang cepat jika menantumu tidak datang" balas Nyonya Xi tidak mau kalah.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat mertuanya yang masih terlihat hangat, " _Appa_ dan _eomma_ benar-benar lucu"

" _Gosaenghaetta_ Oh Sehun" ucapan Tuan Xi membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat, " _Ne_?"

"Tidak mudah menghadapi Luhan bukan?" Tuan Xi menatap menantunya penuh pengertian, " _Appa_ -mu bisa mematahkan leherku jika dia tahu aku memberikan putriku yang sulit padamu" Tuan Xi tertawa membayangkan masa-masa muda bersama ayah Sehun.

" _Anieyo appa_. Luhan terlalu penurut" jawab Sehun tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Karena Luhan tidak pernah mendebatkan sesuatu dengannya.

"Maafkan _eomma_ jika meminta terlalu banyak darimu, tapi _eomma_ harap kau bisa mengerti Luhan. Ini semua karena aku yang tidak bisa memberikan adik untuknya. Aku tahu dia kesepian tapi aku malah sibuk mencari uang padahal suamiku juga sibuk dengan itu. Aku pikir dengan memastikan semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi dia akan bahagia. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah Luhan dewasa, jika sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya jauh lebih penting" Nyonya Xi tersenyum penuh penyesalan sedangkan Tuan Xi hanya bisa menghela napas.

Di saat seperti ini Sehun tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa, sehingga dia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

" _Eomma_ -mu benar-benar senang saat Luhan menelepon kemarin. Aku yakin kau yang menyuruhnya bukan?" Tuan Xi tersenyum penuh selidik pada Sehun.

Sehun memasang tampang tidak tahu yang cukup kaku, siapapun bisa tahu jika dia berbohong.

" _Eomma_ merasa aneh Luhan menelepon tidak lama setelah kau menelepon. Dia bukan tipe yang akan menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan kabar. Terimakasih Sehun- _a_ " Sehun mengangguk kaku setelah ketahuan dari kepura-puraannya. Luhan tidak henti-hentinya memberikan Sehun kejutan.

"Sejak pensiun _eomma_ -mu seperti remaja yang mengejar-ngejar perhatian orang yang disukainya pada Luhan. Meminta Luhan memeluknya, menciumnya, aku bahkan merinding membayangkannya"

.

.

.

Pukul delapan lewat lima menit Luhan keluar dari gerbang kedatangan sambil mendorong trolinya. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian menemukan Sehun tidak jauh di depannya,

"Kau yakin tidak akan terlambat?" omel Luhan saat Sehun membantunya membawa troli.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menanyakan kabarku dulu? Kau yakin aku makan dengan benar? Kau yakin yang menjemputmu ini benar-benar manusia?" Sehun balik mengomel sambil membantu Luhan melewati kerumunan dengan satu tangan.

"Aku tidak sanggup menghidupimu jika kau dipecat nanti"

.

Luhan menghela napas setelah berhasil mengangkat kopernya ke dekat sofa. Sehun tadinya ingin mengantar sampai ke rumah, tapi Luhan menyuruh _namja_ itu untuk segera berangkat ke kantor setelah ia memasuki lift.

Sambil menyamankan punggung di sofa berwarna hitam itu Luhan menatap ke sekeliling, kemudian mengangguk-angguk, Sehun mendengarkannya untuk tidak membuat rumah berantakan rupanya.

Tapi keyakinan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, karena saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar, kedua bahunya merosot. Sehun tetaplah Sehun, tidak akan berubah hanya dengan meninggalkannya seminggu.

"Apa boleh buat. Setidaknya ini bisa menahanku untuk tidak tidur" Luhan berusaha menghibur diri dan mulai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

.

Luhan menguap tertahan setelah mengambil tempat di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau tidak makan?" Sehun tidak menemukan peralatan makan di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku mengantuk sekali"

"Tidur saja kalau begitu, aku bisa makan sendiri" Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah meneguk air putih.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu" tolak Luhan telak sehingga mau tidak mau Sehun segera bergerak menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kau menelepon _eomma_ " pernyataan Sehun mengalihkan rasa kantuk Luhan.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali jika aku tidak suka berdebat" Luhan menjawab setengah hati sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, "Ah! Aku ingat! Rupanya kau benar-benar tidak khawatir dengan tagihan teleponmu Oh Sehun"

Sehun menelan makanannya, "Kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku hanya boleh menelepon jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Mencari sabun pembersih kau sebut 'terjadi sesuatu'?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Jika aku tidak menemukannya aku tidak bisa membersihkan kompor, jika aku tidak membersihkan kompor kau harus melakukannya saat pulang. Jika kau—" Luhan mengangkat telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, " _Araseo geumanhae (I know, stop it_ )"

Sehun kembali mengambil suapan besar dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat, Luhan mengerinyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan Sehun, tapi ia memilih diam dan kembali menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Lu, aku penasaran tentang sesuatu" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya setelah meneguk air minumnya.

"Hm" jawab Luhan masih dengan tatapan tertuju pada ponsel.

"Kenapa kau menikah denganku?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan dahi semakin berkerut.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo, seperti biasa terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk beberapa halaman fict ini. Dan special thanks untuk yang meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk memberikan review/feedback.

Ada yang merasa makin ke sini kok Luhannya semakin lemah tak berdaya? Saya sendiri juga baru sadar habis ngetik chapter ke empat. Rasanya konfliknya terlalu cepat, silahkan tinggalkan di kolom komentar masukannya guys, bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya agar lebih baik. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Two World**

 **Part 4**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menikah denganku?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan dahi semakin berkerut.

"Kau yakin dengan pertanyaanmu?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya sebelah, meremehkan.

"Kau tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu?" Sehun balik bertanya, menantang Luhan.

Udara diantara keduanya terasa sedikit kaku, Luhan yang merasa diremehkan dan Sehun yang tersenyum dalam hati karena Luhan memakan umpannya.

Luhan membuat gerakan hendak berbicara, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menghela napas. Tidak menjawab apapun.

Sehun tersenyum sedikit, Luhan tidak jatuh ke perangkapnya rupanya. Seperti biasa, Luhan memilih mundur dalam percakapan yang mengarah pada pedebatan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menyandarkan punggung.

"Sehun- _a_ , apa jawaban yang kau inginkan?" Luhan memandang Sehun pasrah.

"Tentu saja jawaban yang jujur, jika aku tidak menyukainya aku akan mendebatmu" jawab Sehun santai.

"Kita hentikan ini, oke. Aku menyesal menungguimu" Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mengembalikan kursi yang ditempatinya pada tempat semula.

"Kau tidak benci berdebat Lu. Kau hanya takut akan melukai orang dengan pendapatmu. Itu kompleksmu"

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun tidak suka, Sehun terdengar sedang menceramahinya dalam artian yang tidak ia suka sekarang.

 _Penderita OCD memiliki ketakutan berlebih akan melukai orang yang disayanginya_.

"Aku menarik ucapanku untuk tidak memintamu berubah, aku ingin kau berubah sekarang. Aku akan bertindak egois, dan kau harus mengikutinya karena kau sudah setuju untuk memiliki anak"

Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" jawabnya asal.

"Kau meminta waktu karena kau harus mengatasi keadaanmu. Itu artinya kau harus mengatasinya secara keseluruhan Lu. Kau pikir kau akan berhasil hanya dengan membiasakan diri bersentuhan? Itu hanya sebagian kecil kurasa, _physically_. Kau juga harus menangani ketakutanmu untuk melukai orang lain. Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, tidak semua orang terluka hanya karena kalimat yang tidak sesuai ekspektasinya" Sehun memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi Luhan,

"Kau hanya takut terlibat dalam perdebatan yang merugikan orang lain. Kau bilang berjalan dibelakang adalah kebiasaanmu? Ya, karena kau akan merasa aman jika kau bisa menjaga orang yang berada di depanmu, kau bisa mencegah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada orang itu" Sehun menatap Luhan yakin. Ia sudah melakukan riset beberapa hari ini mengenai Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar menatap Sehun tidak suka. Ia merasa ditelanjangi sekarang. Tidak ada satupun yang salah dari perkataan Sehun. Luhan merasa sudah menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik hingga membohongi alam bawah sadarnya dan Sehun melemparkan kotoran pada usaha yang sudah dilakukannya bertahun-tahun.

"Katakan Lu, aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Sehun terus berusaha memancing Luhan.

" _You poke it on the spot_ Oh Sehun"

Tepat setelah kalimat itu keluar Luhan segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Sehun menghela napas, setidaknya Luhan mengakuinya. Yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah melanjutkan makan malam dan memberikan waktu kepada Luhan untuk berpikir.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun saat _alarm_ nya berbunyi tepat pukul delapan. Dengan mata masih setengah terbuka itu Sehun mengerinyit karena tidak menemukan Luhan disampingnya. Bukankah hari ini _Christmas Eve_? Setahunya libur natal sudah dimulai hari ini.

Dengan langkah enggan Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Luhan tengah duduk di _minibar_ nya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak libur hari ini?" Sehun mendekat dan mengambil tempat disamping Luhan masih dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

Luhan menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Seharusnya aku bisa tidur lebih lama" tatapan matanya masih melewati jendela, memperhatikan warna putih yag ada dimana-mana.

"Kau masih kesal?"

"Tadi malam aku sangat kesal padamu, tapi hari ini aku kesal pada diriku sendiri" Luhan memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau menemaniku? Karena merasa bersalah?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, memasang wajah meremehkannya.

" _Ani_. Aku harus bekerja hari ini. Libur hari besar adalah saat-saat sibuk bagiku" Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya merasa menang.

"Wah, tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal lagi" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun tertawa kemudian turun dari kursinya, "Aku ingin sesuatu yang hangat pagi ini" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan dan menepuk bahu Luhan.

.

Luhan membawa belanjaannya dengan susah payah dari _basement_ tempat ia memarkir mobilnya hingga masuk ke _lift_ terdekat, kemudian menekan angka 8. Ia sedang menuju tempat tinggal orang tua Sehun sekarang. Atas paksaan ibunya, mereka akan merayakan natal di rumah orang tua Sehun. Nyonya Xi tidak mau membiarkan temannya kesepian di hari bahagia ini. Untuk itu wanita enam puluh tahun itu memberikan _list_ belanja kepada Luhan dan menyuruh putrinya membawa semua itu ke kediaman keluarga Oh. Ia akan menyusul nanti sore.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan" bisik Luhan setelah berhasil membawa semua kantong kedepan pintu bercat hitam itu dan memencet bel sekali.

" _Aigoo_ , kau sudah bekerja keras sayang. Ini banyak sekali" Nyonya Oh segera menyambut Luhan dengan pelukan dan mempersilahkan menantunya itu untuk masuk sambil membantu Luhan membawa kantong-kantong yang cukup besar itu.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, _eomeonim_?" Luhan berbasa-basi setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya.

"Jika _eomma_ -mu mendengarnya dia bisa memukulku. _Eomma_. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya" Nyonya Oh memberikan senyum khasnya sambil mengelus lengan Luhan.

"Ah, _ye_ , _eomma_. Aku harus kembali ke bawah, masih ada yang tertinggal di mobil"

"Apa perlu _eomma_ bantu?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya memberikan gestur menolak, "Tidak perlu _eomma_. Tidak banyak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, _eomma_ akan merapikan ini. Hati-hati!"

.

Luhan sesekali ikut tersenyum kala dua wanita seumuran di hadapannya mengikutsertakannya dalam pembicaraan. Ia sedang menyusun hidangan untuk dibawa ke meja makan sekarang.

"Aku kesepian sekali! Aku berharap temanku juga ada disini sekarang!" Tuan Xi yang duduk di depan televisi mengeraskan suaranya dengan sengaja agar dua wanita yang tengah cekikikan di dapur itu mendengarnya.

" _Aigoo_ , suamiku bisa bangkit dari kubur jika ia mendengarnya" Nyonya Oh meletakkan cemilan di depan Tuan Xi diikuti Nyonya Xi yang mengambil tempat di samping suaminya.

"Kenapa Sehun lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar" keluh Nyonya Oh sambil memakan cemilan yang dibawanya.

Sementara ketiga manusia seumuran itu sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalu mereka, Luhan hanya menghela napas di dapur. Ini yang membuatnya tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, ia selalu merasa sendirian karena tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran orang lain. Luhan sempat berharap agar Sehun mempercepat laju kendaraannya agar setidaknya ia punya teman bicara.

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat perhatian semua orang yang berada di rumah itu beralih ke arah lorong. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun dengan _padded jacket_ nya muncul membawa kantong di tangan kanannya.

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang Sehun- _a_!"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, _eomma_ sudah lapar!"

" _Hm. Wasseo_ "

Sehun tergelak saat mendapat sambutan dari ketiga orang tua yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah itu. Sehun memeluk _eomma_ -nya dan memberikan salam pada kedua mertuanya, " _Wine_ kesukaan _appa_ " Sehun mengangkat kantong bawaannya.

"Luhan?"

" _Eomma_ -mu bisa cemburu, kau menanyakan Luhan terlebih dahulu" Nyonya Xi menepuk paha temannya.

"Karena itu orang bilang anak perempuan lebih baik! Istrimu ada di dapur"

Sehun mengecup pipi _eomma_ nya dan menyusul Luhan ke dapur.

.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya kemudian menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan karena pegal.

"Huh, sedikit lagi" bisik Luhan pelan, kemudian kembali membilas benda-benda kaca yang bertumpuk di _washtafel_.

Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Luhan sejak ia meregangkan lehernya kemudian bersuara, "Biar aku yang melanjutkannya" Sehun meletakkan beberapa gelas kotor yang dibawanya kemudian menaikkan kedua lengan baju.

" _Ani_ , tinggal sedikit lagi. Ah, apa kau bisa membantuku dengan ini?" Luhan meniup-niup rambutnya yang menghalangi wajah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa _eomeoni_ tidak menyimpan karet gelang disekitar sini? Tolong ikatkan rambutku" Luhan membuat gerakan menghalau rambutnya yang kembali menutupi wajah.

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling, namun ia tidak menemukan benda yang dimaksud Luhan, "Aku rasa tidak ada. Biar aku saja yang memegangnya" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengumpulkan rambut sebahu istrinya ke dalam genggamannya. Sehun terpaksa mengikuti gerakan Luhan agar rambutnya tidak terlepas.

Sehun sedikit merasa aneh karena tidak ada yang berbicara sementara ia harus berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan sambil memegangi rambut wanita yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci piringnya itu.

"Katakanlah sesuatu, ini _awkward_ sekali" keluh Sehun mengelus tengkuknya dengan satu tangan.

Luhan menghela napas, "Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk itu"

" _Ups_ , apa _eomma_ mengganggu?" Nyonya Oh berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun dengan piring kotor ditangannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, " _Eomma_!"

" _Euigoo, gwenchanha_! Kalian sama-sama sibuk, saat-saat seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan!" Nyonya Oh menepuk lengan putranya, "Kau harusnya menggantikan Luhan! Dia sudah bekerja keras sejak tadi pagi. Aku tidak yakin melihatnya duduk selain di meja makan! _Tsk_!" Nyonya Oh membuat tatapan menggoda pada putranya kemudian kabur dari ruangan yang menurutnya penuh kemesraan itu.

.

Luhan terkantuk-kantuk saat semua orang tengah terlibat percakapan yang seru di ruang tengah. Para orang tua sedang saling ejek karena cerita masa lalu mereka dan Sehun ikut tertawa dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan masa sekarang.

"Sehun- _a_ , sepertinya Luhan sudah mengantuk, naiklah, _eomma_ sudah membersihkan kamarmu" Nyonya Oh memergoki Luhan yang tengah menguap tertahan.

"Ah, _anieyo eomma_ " bantah Luhan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Istirahatlah, kita harus bangun pagi besok. Maaf sudah membuatmu melakukan ini padahal kau baru saja pulang sayang" Nyonya Xi ikut menimpali.

" _Kaja_ , Ini sudah lewat tengah malam" bisik Sehun yang duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan menatap mertuanya ragu, teman sekolah ibunya itu mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Luhan meninggalkan para orang tua dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Sehun- _a_!" Sehun dan Luhan yang telah melewati ruang tengah sama-sama menoleh,

" _Eomma_ memang ingin mendapatkan cucu, tapi hari ini Luhan bernar-benar lelah, mengerti?" Nyonya Oh tersenyum menggoda pada putranya.

" _Eomma_!" Sehun memasang raut tidak suka bercampur malunya membuat para orang tua tertawa melihat respon Sehun.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya memasang wajah pura-pura tidak mengertinya, dia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Sehun mendorong pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu,

"Selamat datang di kamar _immature_ Oh Sehun!"

Luhan melihat sekeliling, "Ini benar-benar _immature_. Apa-apaan dengan poster itu? Dragon ball?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca tulisan pada beberapa poster yang tertempel di dinding kamar Sehun.

"Remaja seusiaku waktu itu pasti akan menempel poster favoritnya di kamar!" bela Sehun sambil membuka lemarinya, mencari piyama yang bisa ia gunakan.

Luhan duduk di tempat tidur dan mengamati rak penuh dengan koleksi komik yang terletak di depannya, "Aku tidak pernah memasang poster seperti itu dikamarku"

"Kau aneh" jawab Sehun singkat sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

"Dia benar-benar lelah rupanya" bisik Sehun saat menemukan Luhan tertidur dipinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki yang masih menapak di lantai. Biasanya Luhan tidak bisa tidur jika ia belum mandi.

Sehun berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Luhan, kemudian menusuk pipi kurus itu beberapa kali, "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat" bisik Sehun saat Luhan membuka matanya.

Luhan bangun dari tidur tidak nyamannya dan membuat gerakan meregangkan tubuh, "Ah, pakaianku" Luhan teringat jika ia meminta Sehun untuk membawakan pakaiannya dari rumah.

Sehun menunjuk ke arah kaki Luhan dengan dagunya. Di dalam drama-drama si pemeran utama wanita akan terharu dan memeluk suaminya karena telah menyiapkan pakaian saat ia tertidur. Tapi ini Luhan, sehingga _yeoja_ itu segera melengos pergi ke kamar mandi setelah menemukan pakaiannya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum.

Sehun menyibakkan _bed cover_ saat Luhan telah selesai dengan krim malamnya, Luhan segera membungkus tubuhnya setelah naik ke tempat tidur. Luhan menghela napas, kegiatan seharian ini benar-benar melelahkannya secara fisik. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berdenyut karena bergerak ke sana kemari, mengangkat ini itu, dan berdiri dalam waktu yang lama. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini" Sehun meletakkan buku yang dibacanya kemudian memberikan pijatan dengan sebelah tangan pada bahu Luhan. Seketika Luhan membuat gerakan menjauh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan menatap Sehun waspada. Sedangkan Sehun justru balik menatap Luhan terkejut.

"Apanya? Aku hanya membantu memijitmu"

Luhan menutup matanya sejenak, "Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini Sehun- _a_. Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menahan perasaan _triggered_ -ku"

"Karena itu aku membantumu—"

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun

" _Araseo_.." bisik Sehun lemah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dinasehati ibunya untuk tidak mencoret dinding.

.

.

Perayaan natal hari itu berlangsung sama seperti perayaan natal lainnya, sarapan bersama, berbagi kado, gereja, kemudian makan malam, dan mengobrol hingga lupa waktu. Rutinitas sederhana yang bagi Luhan membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Setelah selesai dengan bersih-bersih pukul sepuluh malam, Luhan dan Sehun beserta Tuan dan Nyonya Xi telah bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan mobilmu disini dulu sayang, kau terlalu lelah untuk menyetir. Biar Sehun yang menjemputnya besok" Nyonya Oh menyerahkan sebuah tas yang berisi beberapa makanan kepada Luhan.

" _Anieyo eomma_. Begini lebih efektif, Sehun juga harus berangkat ke kantor besok pagi. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Luhan menolak dengan halus kemudian berpamitan menyusul Sehun yang telah berdiri di pintu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pamit, jaga dirimu" Nyonya Xi memeluk sahabatnya dan ikut menyusul para pria yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

.

"Kau harus menyetir dengan hati-hati, mengerti?" Nyonya Xi melepas putrinya yang bersiap untuk masuk ke mobil. Luhan mengangguk kemudian segera mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Jangan khawatir _eomma_ , aku akan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Sehun ikut berpamitan kemudian menyusul Luhan dengan mobilnya.

Nyonya Xi menghela napas, "Kenapa aku tidak tenang melihatnya?"

.

.

Pagi ini hampir sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Luhan menyiapkan sarapan dan Sehun yang keluar dengan seragamnya dan duduk di meja makan. Entah ini hanya perasaan Sehun saja, tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan sejak semalam.

Sehun menyeruput kopi paginya sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah mencuci tangan kemudian mengambil tempat di hadapannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi _mood_ ku sedang tidak baik sekarang. Maaf" Luhan berbicara tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah" jawab Sehun pelan. 'Apa dia sedang PMS?'

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung dalam diam, Sehun yang membuat seluruh pergerakannya termasuk bernapas dengan hati-hati dan Luhan yang kesal dengan berbagai hal kecil termasuk saat ia tersedak makanannya sendiri.

.

"Kim!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang mencari mereka di dekat pintu masuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka hari setelah natal akan seramai ini. Apakah orang-orang ini tidak pergi liburan?" keluh Joonmyeon saat baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya disamping Sehun.

Setelah memesan satu botol soju dan bir, Joonmyeon memusatkan perhatiannya kepada dua temannya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat itu, "Jadi ada apa kalian tiba-tiba terlihat seperti kaktus kebanyakan air ini?"

Chanyeol meminum sojunya kemudian menghela napas, "Aku ingin jadi pria lajang lagi" keluh Chanyeol membuat Joonmyeon tertawa remeh, "Kau selalu bertingkah seperti pria lajang Chanyeol! Tidak ada yang tahu kau sudah beristri jika mereka tidak mengecek latar belakangmu!"

"Baekhyun melarangnya masuk ke kamar hari ini karena salah memberikan hadiah natal" Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol yang kepalanya kini menempel pada meja itu dengan dagu runcingya.

"Pfft" Joonmyeon tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, "Itu konyol"

"Dan yang lebih konyolnya lagi sekarang dia kabur dari rumah" tambah Sehun sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir.

Joonmyeon tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Kau? Kabur dari rumah? Maksudku kabur seperti remaja-remaja ingusan?"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Baekhyun memintanya!" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara dengan wajah penuh tekad.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau akan merangkak pulang sebelum Baekhyun memintamu" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang duduk disampingnya, "Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku? Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Anak ini yang memaksaku menemaninya minum" Sehun kembali menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku melihat ada awan gelap diatas kepalamu?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon aneh, pria beranak tiga itu terdengar seperti cenayang sekarang.

"Kau terdengar menyeramkan"

" _Wae_? Istrimu juga menendangmu keluar dari rumah?" Joonmyeon memakan cemilan di hadapannya sambil menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"Istriku tidak sekonyol itu. Lagipula itu apartemenku, tidak masuk akal" Sehun tergelak sebelum kembali meminum birnya.

" _Ya_! Budha Oh Sehun, kau pikir apartemen yang aku tinggali ini milik Baekhyun? Siapapun pemiliknya, saat kau menikah semesta akan berputar disekitar istrimu!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dengan gelasnya.

Sehun terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Luhan tidak seperti itu" bisiknya sambil terus membayangkan perilaku istrinya.

"Oo.. Kau sedang membela istrimu sekarang. Tunggu saja saat kau telah menikah lebih dari satu tahun, kau akan seperti Chanyeol saat ini" Joonmyeon ikut menunjuk Sehun dengan gelasnya.

"Lalu ada apa dengan 'pengendalian diri' yang kau sebutkan tadi siang?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kali ini Joonmyeon yang terlihat murung, ia meneguk segelas sojunya sampai habis, kemudian menghela napas seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, "Istriku hamil lagi"

" _Mwo_?!" seru Chanyeol dan Sehun serempak. Kemudian Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tidak masalah punya banyak anak, tapi itu artinya aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya hingga beberapa bulan ke depan" kedua bahu Joonmyeon merosot setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau datang pada orang yang tepat! Kau bisa belajar pengendalian diri dari Budha Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya dengan sopan ke arah Sehun yang memasang wajah malas.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Budha Oh Sehun sedari tadi? Apa dia memutuskan untuk tidak memakan daging, tidak menyentuh wanita seperti yang dilakukan Budha?" Joonmyeon berusaha membuat lelucon, namun ternganga dengan jawaban Chanyeol, " _Bingo_!"

" _Jinjja_? Tapi kau sudah menikah!" kali ini Joonmyeon menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Kau selalu saja berhasil dibodohi orang gila ini! Apa kau tidak lihat kita sedang memesan apa sekarang?" Sehun mengangkat daging yang telah matang dengan sumpitnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Dia benar-benar hampir menjadi Budha! Dia tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya sampai sekarang" Chanyeol menjelaskan pernyataannya dengan penuh semangat.

Lima detik berlalu, " _Ei_ , kau pikir aku akan termakan kebohonganmu lagi? Sudahlah, aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk bercanda lagi" Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam tidak percaya saat disebut pembohong, sedangkan Sehun sibuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? _Jinjja_?!" Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar kemudian menutupinya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Wah kau benar-benar harus diperiksa ke rumah sakit Hun! Atau jangan-jangan, kau punya wanita lain?" Joonmyeon memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

"Separah itukah?" tanya Sehun entah pada temannya atau dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa wanita sangat menyeramkan saat sedang PMS? Mengganggu sekali"

"Sudah kuduga. _Wae_? Luhan mengamuk padamu?"

" _Ani_. Dia tidak marah-marah, tapi kau tahu, ada aura menyeramkan disekitarnya"

"Sudah mulai, kau sudah mulai merasakan proses untuk sepertiku hari ini Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia baru saja pulang karena harus memantau perayaan tahun baru. Karena tidak menemukan Luhan di kamar, Sehun kembali keluar dan menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Ini sudah pukul dua pagi, tidak mungkin rasanya Luhan belum pulang.

Sehun memutar kepalanya saat mendengar dering telepon dari arah balkon. Kemudian berjalan penuh waspada sambil tetap menempelkan ponsel di dekat telinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun heran. Luhan duduk menekuk lutut sambil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

" _Geunyang_.. ( _Just_..)" jawab Luhan pelan tanpa menoleh.

Sehun memandang Luhan heran kemudian mengambil tempat dikursi yang tepat berada di samping Luhan. Bahkan pesta kembang apinya sudah selesai, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat di balkon selain gelap dan beberapa titik lampu yang menyala.

" _Dapdaphae_ ( _Frustating_ )" bisik Luhan membuat kepulan asap dengan mulutnya karena cuaca yang dingin.

Sehun hanya menoleh tanpa bertanya apapun, menurutnya lebih baik diam saat ini.

"Aku ke psikiater dua hari yang lalu" Luhan memulai bercerita. Sehun diam mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Luhan kembali menghela napas, "Baru kali ini aku merasa frustasi dengan keadaanku. Kenapa harus aku? Dari banyak anak yang lahir bersamaan denganku kenapa harus aku?" Luhan mendengus di sela-sela kalimatnya, " _Tsk_. Seharusnya aku tidak memulai semua ini. Maafkan aku melibatkanmu. Aku hanya memikirkan orang tuaku yang menginginkan pernikahan. Aku tidak tahu jadi serumit ini sekarang"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Ini dingin sekali Luhan, ayo masuk"

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut, Sehun yang melihat itu tidak yakin awalnya. Tapi saat mendengar hembusan napas tidak teratur Luhan ia yakin, Luhan sedang menangis sekarang.

Sehun menghela napas, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika boleh jujur Sehun juga frustasi, ia hanya ingin menikah kemudian memiliki anak dan hidup normal seperti orang lain. Sehun sempat berpikir seharusnya ia mundur saat Luhan menceritakan mengenai OCD-nya dulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Sehun menatap langit malam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Luhan tenggelam dalam tangisan penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo! Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk beberapa halaman fict ini. Dan special thanks untuk yang meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk memberikan review/feedback. Kritik dan sarannya sangat membantu!

Mau yang manis-manis? Tunggu di chapter depan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Two World**

 **Part 5**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang"

Sehun melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau mandi dulu, supnya belum matang" Luhan menoleh saat Sehun menghempaskan tubuh di sofa yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hm" jawab Sehun singkat kemudian bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya ke dalam kamar.

Setengah jam kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan segar dan segera duduk di meja makan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Luhan.

"Milikmu" Luhan menyerahkan sendok dan sumpit kepada Sehun sebelum duduk dihadapan suaminya.

" _Jal meokeusseubnida"_

Keduanya memulai makan dalam diam, karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang fokus pada makanannya, kemudian membersihkan kerongkongannya.

"Sehun- _a_ "

Sehun menghentikan gerakan mengaduk-aduk makanannya, kemudian menghela napas. Ia meminum air putih dengan cepat kemudian bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

 **Flashback**

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut, Sehun yang melihat itu tidak yakin awalnya. Tapi saat mendengar hembusan napas tidak teratur Luhan ia yakin, Luhan sedang menangis sekarang.

Sehun menghela napas, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika boleh jujur Sehun juga frustasi, ia hanya ingin menikah kemudian memiliki anak dan hidup normal seperti orang lain. Sehun sempat berpikir seharusnya ia mundur saat Luhan menceritakan mengenai OCD-nya dulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Sehun menatap langit malam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Luhan tenggelam dalam tangisan penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Sehun- _a_? Apa kita akhiri saja?" Luhan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun. Kilatan bekas air mata terlihat jelas disudut matanya.

" _Mwo_? Lu, sudah berapa kali aku—Ah sudahlah. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Besok kita bicarakan lagi" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

 **Flashback End**

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa yang membuatmu uring-uringan beberapa hari terakhir?" Sehun menatap Luhan serius, membuat Luhan sedikit menciut.

Luhan mengulum bibirnya, terlihat berpikir untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, "Mm.. Mungkin aku harus memulainya sejak aku sadar jika aku mulai terganggu dengan OCD-ku? Jujur sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa aneh, bahkan aku nyaman dengan itu. Tapi sejak pembicaraan mengenai anak, aku mulai berpikir, ternyata ada yang tidak normal. Aku merasa semakin terdesak sejak kita merayakan natal, paginya _eomma_ berkata jika ia ingin segera menimang cucu, kemudian malamnya sebelum masuk ke kamar _eommeoni_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama" Luhan menghela napas, kemudian menatap Sehun,

"Ya sejak saat itu kau tahu, aku seperti induk ayam yang baru bertelur" Luhan berusaha tersenyum di sela-sela kalimatnya.

"Aku ke psikiater beberapa hari yang lalu, seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, _exposure therapy_ adalah pilihan yang paling menjanjikan, tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai lama waktu yang dibutuhkan. Aku hanya.. ya, ingin menyerah"

Sehun mendengarkan Luhan dengan seksama, kemudian menunduk memainkan jemarinya,

"Lu" Sehun mengangkat kepala dan menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh,

"Chanyeol pernah bertanya kenapa aku menikahimu, dan saat itu aku menjawab aku tidak yakin jika aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk tidak tertarik padamu. Tapi setelah memikirkannya baik-baik aku rasa jawabanku waktu itu hanya alasan agar Chanyeol tidak mengejekku"

Luhan menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk untuk memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di _private_ restoran itu. Dan aku rasa sekarang tidak sesimpel menyukai, aku rasa aku mulai mencintaimu" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh keyakinan.

Luhan terlihat terkejut walaupun ia tidak memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan, Luhan hanya menyentuh telinganya, kemudian membuat gerakan merapikan rambut. Luhan mendongak menatap langit-langit sejenak, kemudian kembali beradu pandang dengan Sehun,

"Sehun- _a_. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang mendiagnosa dirinya sendiri jika ia sedang jatuh cinta. Saat aku bertanya pada teman-temanku apa indikator yang membuat mereka yakin mereka hanya menjawab hal hal yang _general_ seperti bahagia, selalu berpikir tentang orang yang dicintainya. Tapi bukankah semua orang melakukan hal itu setiap hari? Aku bahagia dengan pekerjaanku dan aku selalu memikirkan pekerjaanku. Hanya subjeknya saja yang berbeda, aku tidak mengerti definisi cinta yang sebenarnya seperti apa" Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan memandang Sehun penuh pertanyaan.

Sehun tersenyum, Luhan terdengar seperti anak kecil yang bertanya 'bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari perut ibunya' sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan teman-temanmu. Tapi aku yakin karena aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak mundur setelah kau mengakui tentang OCD-mu, padahal aku punya waktu berbulan-bulan saat itu untuk ragu dan membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita. Kenapa aku mengikuti permintaanmu untuk tidak bersentuhan? Itu tidak masuk akal, kau tahu itu. Kenapa aku tahan dengan dengan sikapmu yang terkesan dingin. Dan kenapa aku bersikeras untuk tidak bercerai atau mencari wanita lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Kau tahu, Chanyeol bahkan menyebutku Budha. Kau pikir lelaki mana yang tahan tidur satu ranjang dengan wanita tanpa menyentuhnya. Dan aku melakukannya hampir delapan bulan Lu. Ini adalah rekor terlamaku jika kau mau tahu" Sehun tergelak dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

Melihat Sehun tertawa Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tersenyum, "Kau pantas mendapatkan _award_ " Luhan akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Karena itu jangan menyerah begitu saja Lu. Jika kau tidak menyukaiku setidaknya kau harus mengasihaniku" Sehun kembali tertawa sendiri dengan kalimatnya.

Ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan akhirnya mencair karena Sehun dan Luhan jujur mengenai pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Ah, aku teringat sesuatu" Masih dengan wajah yang sudah berubah cerah Sehun menjentikkan jarinya,

"Sebenarnya aku juga pergi ke psikiater saat kau pergi ke Belanda. Dan psikiater itu juga menyarankan untuk melakukan _exposure therapy_. Mm.. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun tersenyum ragu.

Luhan mengangguk masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang satu hal, kenapa.. kau takut bersentuhan dengan _namja_?" Sehun berusaha membuat nada bicaranya tidak menekan.

Luhan terlihat malu, kemudian tersenyum ragu, "Itu seperti, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Aku malu mengatakannya"

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

"Masalahnya bukan pada sentuhan. Tapi aku tidak nyaman dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan seks. Aku punya ketakutan sendiri tentang itu. Dan aku percaya jika bersentuhan dengan lawan jenis adalah permulaan dari semuanya" Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun.

"Maksudku bukan membicarakannya atau hal-hal tidak langsung seperti itu. Aku bahkan mempelajari hal itu dengan sangat detail saat kuliah. Tapi kau tahu.. maksudku terlibat di dalamnya" Luhan bernapas lega saat Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasannya.

Sehun membuat _gesture_ mengerti, kemudian terlihat berpikir, "Itu artinya hanya aku yang bisa membantumu dengan _exposure therapy_ "

" _Wae_?" Luhan memasang ekspresi pura-pura tidak mengertinya, padahal ia tersenyum dalam hati-hati saat Sehun menatapnya tidak terima.

" _Wae_? Kau bertanya ' _wae'_? Ya! Kalau begitu kau akan tidur dengan psikiatermu?!" Sehun berteriak kesal sedangkan Luhan terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun yang menggebrak meja.

" _Araseo! Araseo! Gwiyeowo_!" seru Luhan disela-sela tawanya.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak uring-uringan lagi? Kita berbaikan sekarang?" Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan yang ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Apa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang?

"Apa kita sedang bertengkar? Kita tidak saling berteriak atau melempar barang kurasa" Luhan menjawab polos.

Sehun tertawa, "Bukankah itu terdengar sedikit kekanakan? Kau bilang kau tidak suka buang-buang tenaga. Atau kau mau mencobanya?"

Keduanya tertawa dengan pembicaraan bodoh mereka. " _Meok ja (Let's eat)_ "

.

Luhan naik ke atas tempat tidur setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sementara Sehun masih sibuk dengan _notebook_ dipangkuannya sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Pfft" Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat berbaring, membuat Sehun menoleh sambil mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan alisnya, menggoda Sehun.

Sehun berusaha membuat wajah malunya tidak terlalu kentara, " _Ja (Go sleep)_!"

" _Omo_! Kenapa telingamu merah begitu! _Omo_!" Luhan masih belum berhenti menggoda Sehun sambil mencolek lengan suaminya beberapa kali.

" _Ya, Geumanhae_ " kali ini Sehun membuat nada suara memohon sambil mengulum senyum.

" _Mwo_? Apanya yang hentikan? Menggodamu atau ini?" Luhan kembali mencolek lengan Sehun berkali-kali.

"Kau akan menyesali ini" ancam Sehun menutup _notebook_ nya dan menyingkirkan benda persegi itu dari jangkauannya.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang memperbaiki posisi tidurnya penuh waspada, matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sehun.

" _Ya_ , apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Luhan beringsut mundur ke pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aku mau tidur, _wae_?!" Sehun menantang Luhan kemudian dengan cepat mengunci Luhan dalam pelukannya, sehingga wajah Luhan tepat berada di depan dada Sehun.

"S-sehun- _a_ " Luhan bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" bisik Sehun menyamankan dagunya diatas kepala Luhan.

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat sambil menahan napas.

" _Ya_ , kau bisa mati jika tidak bernapas seperti itu!" Sehun menunduk menatap Luhan yang menahan napas dengan kedua tangan di kepal.

"Ah, kepalaku sakit" keluh Luhan masih menutup mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau tidur" tutup Sehun mempererat pelukannya, dan mengelus kepala Luhan untuk menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Sehun- _a_ , Oh Sehun, Sehun- _ssi_ " Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun yang masih terlelap. Sengaja mengerjai suaminya yang mulai mengerutkan kening karena merasa geli di bagian telinga.

Sehun membuat gerakan menutup telinganya dan berusaha kembali tidur.

" _Ireona_ ~" bisik Luhan kembali sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menutupi telinganya.

" _Geumanhae_ " suara serak khas bangun tidur milik Sehun akhirnya terdengar. Si pemilik suara merentangkan tangannya ke atas kemudian membuka sebelah mata, "Jam berapa?"

"Hampir jam delapan" Luhan menarik _bed cover_ yang menutupi Sehun dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, "Cepatlah, aku harus mengganti sprei" Luhan berkacak pinggang karena Sehun menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sehun duduk dengan gerakan malas, masih dengan mata tertutup, rambut yang berantakan, tangan kiri menggaruk-garuk punggung dan tangan kanan mengucek mata.

"Kau tidak mengajar pagi ini?" Sehun masih duduk dengan mata tertutup. Cuaca dingin di awal januari memang menggoda untuk berlama-lama di dalam ruangan yang memiliki penghangat ruangan.

"Libur semester sudah dimulai! Aku hanya perlu ke lab beberapa jam" Luhan sengaja membuat nada suaranya sebahagia mungkin untuk mengejek Sehun yang harus tetap bekerja. Luhan menarik Sehun agar menyingkir dari tempat tidur dan mulai membuka sarung bantal dan sprei, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang berjalan malas ke kamar mandi.

.

Sehun menghela napas kemudian duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan. Ia menyeruput kopi paginya kemudian bersandar, menatap tidak minat pada sarapan yang telah disiapkan Luhan.

" _Huh_ , aku juga ingin libur"

"Kalau libur kau paling hanya tidur seharian" Luhan meletakkan semangkuk _manduguk_ di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau libur sampai kapan?" Sehun mengikuti Luhan yang kembali ke arah dapur dengan pandangannya.

"Februari kurasa. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar libur, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan" Luhan duduk dihadapan Sehun setelah selesai dengan persiapan sarapannya, kemudian mencicipi kuah _manduguk_ yang ia buat.

"Kau mau pergi liburan?" usul Sehun mendapat ide tiba-tiba. Ia memandang Luhan penuh pengharapan, seperti anak kecil yang berharap akan diajak ibunya ke taman bermain.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Liburan?". Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bukan ide yang buruk"Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Tempat apa yang sedang populer sekarang?" Luhan menatap Sehun penasaran sambil mengunyah mandunya.

"Ayo pergi honeymoon!" Sehun menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri lengkap dengan senyum _ear-to-ear_ nya.

Luhan terbatuk, "M- _mwo_?!"

"Ah _wae_? Kita belum pernah pergi _honeymoon_!" entah kenapa hari ini Sehun dipenuhi ekspresi kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang disipitkan, memberikan kesan penuh curiga.

"Lupakan. Sudahlah, biarkan aku yang menanggung penderitaanku sendiri" Sehun berujar pasrah kemudian menyuap sarapannya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil menatap Sehun yang kehilangan semangat, " _Gwiyeopne (So cute)_ " bisiknya.

"Ah, aku penasaran tentang sesuatu!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lemah, berusaha memperlihatkan wajah tidak berdayanya pada Luhan yang berbinar-binar.

"Kapan kau terakhir kali melakukannya dengan pacarmu dulu?"

Kali ini gantian Sehun yang terbatuk, "Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

" _Ani_ , maksudku kau seperti tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Apakah separah itu? Bukankah kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri di kamar mandi?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah benar-benar penasaran, membuat Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sehun menghela napas dengan keras kemudian menghabiskan _manduguk_ -nya dengan mengangkat mangkuk itu langsung kemulutnya.

Sambil mengunyah manduguk yang berada di dalam mulutnya, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar pintar memilih topik pembicaraan" Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan meneguk segelas air putih dengan cepat.

"Apa salahnya? Aku harus tahu batasku. Bagaimana jika aku membiarkanmu bertahun-tahun? Apa kau sanggup?" Sehun hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan sambil menyiapkan tas tangan dan jaketnya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk.

Melihat Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor Luhan ikut bangkit dari kursinya mengikuti Sehun yang memasang sepatu dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi—"

"Tunggu!" Luhan menahan lengan Sehun membuat suaminya itu kembali memutar badan menghadap Luhan yang tengah merentangan kedua tangannya.

Luhan mengangkat alis, "Kau tidak mau mendapat pelukan dari orang yang kau sukai?"

Kalimat Luhan membuat rasa kesal Sehun menguap tiba-tiba, senyumnya merekah, Sehun menyambut pelukan Luhan kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan cepat,

"Apa kau tahu aku selalu meminta lebih jika ditawari?" Sehun mengelus bekas kecupannya untuk menenangkan Luhan yang kaget,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menghela napas melalui mulut pelan-pelan, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu" Sehun benar-benar menutup pintu setelah memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Luhan menikmati americano-nya sambil menatap ke arah jalan yang beberapa sudut masih tertutupi salju.

"Luhan _Imo_!"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo menggandeng pergelangan tangan putra sulungnya yang berusaha berlari ke arah Luhan.

"Tae Oh juga datang rupanya" Luhan membantu Tae Oh yang berusaha naik ke kursi di sampingnya.

" _Imo_! _Eomma_ bilang _Imo_ mau membantu memilihkan kostum untuk Tae Oh!" bocah enam tahun dengan potongan rambut mangkuk itu segera memberondong Luhan sesaat setelah ia duduk.

" _Eum_! _Eomma_ bilang Tae Oh berperan menjadi Pak Tani?" Luhan menanggapi keponakan kecilnya dengan antusias.

"Tae Oh akan mengusir kancil yang mengambil timun kemudian memukulnya dengan sapu!" Tae Oh mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan wajah serius.

"Wah, kancilnya pasti kesakitan. Kasihan" Luhan memasang wajah prihatinnya yang membuat Tae Oh menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Seharusnya si kancil tidak mencuri! Mencuri itu tidak baik!"

Kyungsoo melihat keduanya sambil tersenyum gamang, "Kalian terlihat seumuran" sindirnya pada Luhan dan Tae Oh yang duduk dihadapannya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Tae Oh- _ya_ , sebelum membeli kostum kita harus makan dulu _oke_?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil _waiter_.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Nyonya Oh?" Kyungsoo menggoda Luhan yang memperbaiki duduknya.

Luhan mengambil daftar menu yang diberikan _waiter_ , "Kami akan memesan nanti" ucapnya pada _waiter_ yang mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Aku memasak, membersihkan rumah, mencuci kemudian bertemu denganmu. Tidak terlalu baik kurasa" jawab Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar wanita berhati dingin. Kau bilang kau pergi ke Belanda tapi tidak membelikanku oleh-oleh sedikitpun!" Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya sambil membalik-balik daftar menu.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat kau tahu! Aku hampir ketinggalan pesawat saat pulang!"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan heran, "Kau telat bangun?"

" _Ani_! Konferensinya molor hingga satu jam dihari terakhir padahal aku memesan pesawat tepat dua jam setelah jadwal seharusnya!" keluh Luhan menutup bbuku menu.

"Kau pulang di hari yang sama? _Wae_?! Kau seharusnya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk jalan-jalan!" protes Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Aku bisa sampai setelah natal jika aku menundanya. Aku tidak masalah, tapi Sehun sering mengunjungi _eomma_ -nya di hari-hari seperti itu" Luhan tersenyum mengingat Sehun si anak mama.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan temannya dengan tatapan menilai. Ia tahu Luhan sedang bahagia sekarang. Dulu ia sering merasa bersalah menjadikan suami atau anak-anaknya sebagai alasan saat Luhan mengajak keluar. Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Luhan sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah, ia bisa tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Luhan tanpa si pemilik rasa mengatakannya. Dan ia tahu, di balik sikapnya yang santai dan terkesan cuek Luhan mengalami hal yang dinamakan kesepian. Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa sedikit berlega hati, karena Luhan sudah menemukan tempatnya untuk 'pulang'.

"Tae Oh mau makan apa?" suara Luhan yang bertanya pada putranya mebuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil _waiter_ , "Kau mau makan apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat sedang menjahili putranya.

.

Luhan mengayunkan tangan kanan Tae Oh yang berada di dalam genggamannya, sedangkan tangan kiri bocah itu sedang memegang gulali. Mereka tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk pusat perbelanjaan menunggu suami Kyungsoo yang dalam perjalanan menjemput anak dan istrinya. Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakang Luhan dan Tae Oh memperhatikan tingkah keduanya.

" _Ani_! Tae Oh akan gosok gigi setelah ini!" seru bocah enam tahun itu memeletkan lidahnya kepada Luhan.

"Mau bertaruh dengan _Imo_ jika gigimu akan copot?" Luhan menantang Tae Oh dengan wajah menyebalkan.

" _Ani_! _Eomma_ bilang jika Tae Oh rajin gosok gigi Tae Oh tidak akan sakit gigi!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Bunyi klakson menghentikan perdebatan antara wanita dewasa dengan bocah enam tahun itu. Kyungsoo bergerak membuka pintu belakang mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan memasukkan barang belanjaannya.

"Ayo ucapkan salam pada Luhan _Imo_!" Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Luhan dan Tae Oh setelah menutup pintu belakang mobil suaminya.

Tae Oh melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Luhan kemudian berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, " _Annyeonghigaseyo Imo_!" bocah itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

" _Annyeong_! Sampai bertemu lagi!" Luhan tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Tae Oh.

Kyungsoo masuk mengambil tempat disamping suaminya sambil memangku Tae Oh kemudian menurunkan jendela.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan terburu-buru, kau suka lupa daratan jika sudah memegang kemudi!" Kyungsoo mengingatkan Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan. Disampingnya, suami Kyungsoo mengangguk, memberikan salam kepada Luhan.

" _Araseo! Jansori geuman (Stop nagging_ )! Hati-hati mengmudi Jongin- _ssi_!" Luhan membalas lambaian Kyungsoo kemudian membiarkan mobil itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Luhan menatap mobil yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo hingga mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Hanya Luhan yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan efek antiplateletnya?" Luhan menatap wanita muda yang duduk dihadapannya. Luhan sedang berada di labnya yang terletak di salah satu ruangan fakultas tempatnya mengajar.

Wanita muda yang duduk dihadapan Luhan itu menghela napas kecewa dengan bahu yang dibuat turun.

"Jangan terlalu kecewa. Jika ini berhasil, selamat kau menyumbang pengetahuan baru. Jika tidak, kau juga menyumbang pengetahuan bahwa zatmu tidak punya efek antiplatelet. Tidak ada istilah gagal dalam penelitian Soo Yong- _ssi_ " Luhan menghibur salah satu mahasiswanya itu.

"Tapi aku masih ingin mencoba lagi _seonsaengnim_ , mungkin prosedurnya ada yang salah" jawab wanita yang dipanggil Soo Yong itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Apa masih ada yang kau tanyakan?" Luhan mengemasi berkas-berkas yang ada diatas mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangan yang ia letakkan di lantai.

" _Anieyo seonsaengnim_ "

"Aku bisa meninggalkanmu kalau begitu? Jangan pulang terlalu larut" Luhan bangkit dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Luhan mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk mengecek jam, "Wow, sudah pukul sepuluh". Ia menghentikan langkah kemudian merogoh tas tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel, menekan tombol panggil kemudian melanjutkan langkah setelah menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku baru saja keluar dari lab, sepertinya akan terkena macet"

" _Belum. Aku juga baru selesai, mau makan malam di luar?_ "

"Hm, boleh juga. Kau ingin makan dimana?"

" _Jemput aku ke kantor, kita pergi dengan mobilmu saja_ "

Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya sambil mengerutkan dahi, " _Wae_?"

" _Aku tidak mau pergi terpisah, aku bisa meninggalkan mobilku di kantor_ "

Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Kau tidak ke kantor besok?"

" _Kau bisa mengantarku besok pagi. Pokoknya aku akan menunggu di ruanganku_ "

Luhan menggeleng-geleng setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Sehun, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran suaminya itu. Luhan memasang _seat-belt_ dan bergerak menuju kantor Sehun.

.

Luhan melihat sekeliling dari dalam mobilnya. Ia sudah berada di parkiran kantor Sehun. Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget saat seseorang mengetuk jendela mobilnya. Setelah melihat si pelaku Luhan menurunkan jendela mobilnya, " _Wae_?"

"Pindah" jawab Sehun singkat sebelum membuka pintu kemudi. Luhan menurut saja, turun dari mobil kemudian berputar menuju kursi penumpang.

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara merepotkan orang" keluh Luhan sambil memasang _seat-belt_.

"Apa sesulit itu untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengetuk pintu ruanganku?" balas Sehun sambil menyalakan mesin dan membawa mobil keluar dari pekarangan kantornya.

"Terlalu banyak aura negatif di kantor polisi" Luhan menjawab tidak peduli sambil memasang wajah mengerinyit.

"Bilang saja kau malas bertemu dengan orang-orang disana" gumam Sehun sambil tetap menatap ke jalan.

"Kau mau aku masuk kemudian bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu genit, ' _jogiyo_ , apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Oh Sehun? Aku istrinya'. _Ough_ ~" Luhan membuat wajah jijik membayangkan kalimatnya.

"Apa salahnya? Aku suka memamerkan istriku pada orang-orang. Aku yakin dari semua pria beristri digedung itu istriku yang paling cantik!" jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dan melebarkan matanya, memandang Sehun horor,

"Astaga hentikan! Kau membuatku merinding!" Luhan membuat gerakan mengelus lengannya. Sehun menoleh sekilas memberikan ekspresi tidak terimanya.

"Tempat kerja itu adalah wilayah perang. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan pekerjaanmu"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Sehun masih belum mau mengalah.

" _Eomma_. _Eomma_ tidak pernah pergi ke kantor _appa_ kecuali ada undangan resmi. Itu adalah wilayah pribadi _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak mau ikut campur"

"Aku menyukainya" Sehun kembali bergumam.

"Aku mengatakannya supaya kau tidak menginjakkan kaki di tempat kerjaku!" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya.

Sehun menghela napas kesal, "Harusnya aku sudah memprediksi ini" Sehun menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir.

"Kita mau kemana?" Luhan mencoba mengamati daerah yang dilaluinya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengambil beberapa brosur yang disediakan disetiap stan yang dilaluinya. Setelah mengantar Sehun ke kantor ia berhenti saat melihat festival budaya. Bisa jadi referensi untuk liburan, mungkin. (Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Luhan menjadi supir pribadi Sehun).

Luhan tersenyum mengamati berbagai aktivitas di sekitarnya. Sesekali berjalan tanpa tentu arah seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan juga.

 _Brugh_!

Luhan hampir saja mencium tanah jika tidak berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya.

" _Joesonghabnida, jeongmal joesonghabnida_!" Wanita lebih muda dari Luhan membungkuk berkali-kali sambil memegang erat putrinya yang tadi berlari dan menabrak kaki Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan wanita itu, perutnya yang membuncit terlihat jelas walaupun ia sedang mengenakan apron dan tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan bocah kecil dengan rambut dikepang yang juga menatap Luhan takut-takut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" Luhan tersenyum kemudian berjongkok, "Siapa namamu anak manis?" Luhan mengelus bocah perempuan yang tengah merapatkan tubuhnya ke kaki sang ibu tersebut.

"Hyerin" bisiknya malu hampir tak terdengar.

"Jangan berlari-lari di tempat ramai seperti ini. Kasihan _eomma_ harus mengejar Hyerin sambil membawa adik kecil di perutnya" Luhan menasihati bocah perempuan itu sambil mengelus pipi gembulnya yang memiliki semburat merah.

Luhan kembali bangkit dan tersenyum pada ibu bocah bernama Hyerin itu, "Anda berjualan di sini?"

" _Ye_. Saya menjual cemilan di sana" tunjuk si wanita muda pada stan makanan kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kebetulan sekali, saya sedang mencari cemilan"

.

"Kau mengganti semua ini sendirian?" Sehun keluar dari kamar setelah selesai dengan mandi malamnya.

Seluruh tata ruang di apartemennya berubah, mulai dari tata letak, warna hingga tambahan beberapa pot kecil tanaman di dekat balkon.

"Kau harus mengingat semua ini baik-baik. Jika aku mengubahnya seperti semula kau harus mengingatkanku" jawab Luhan yang duduk di atas karpet bulu sambil menikmati cemilan malamnya bersamaan dengan tayangan televisi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun gamang sebelum mengambil tempat diatas sofa yang berada tepat di belakang Luhan. Tidak ada keteraturan, urutan tertentu di tata letak apartemennya sekarang. Bukan _style_ seorang Luhan sama sekali.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku berkali-kali hampir mengubah semuanya lagi. Rasanya hampir sulit bernapas melihatnya" Luhan menggigit _eomuk_ (bakso ikan) yang dibelinya di festival budaya tadi siang.

Luhan sudah bertekad untuk memulai _exposure therapy_ nya sendiri. Seminggu terakhir ia sudah memulainya dengan hal-hal kecil seperti tidak segera mencuci tangan setelah menyentuh peralatan dapur yang baru dicucinya, membiarkan belanjaannya tetap berada di dalam kantong plastik dan menyimpannya begitu saja ke dalam lemari pendingin (biasanya Luhan selalu memindahkannya ke dalam kotak plastik yang ukurannya seragam). Bahkan pagi ini Luhan mempersingkat waktu mandinya hanya dalam tiga puluh menit.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras" Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Luhan yang berada di depannya.

Luhan tidak merespon Sehun sama sekali, ia justru mengangkat satu tusuk bakso ikan dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun turun dari sofa dan mengambil tempat disamping Luhan. Tidak ada yang berbicara, Luhan sibuk menonton tayangan televisi dengan kepala ditopang dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya memegang bakso ikan yang sedang ia kunyah. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa dan memperhatikan Luhan dari belakang.

"Sehun- _a_ "

" _Hm_?"

Luhan diam, matanya masih tertuju ke televisi, namun tangannya tidak lagi memegang tusukan kayu dari bakso ikan yang ia makan.

Masih dengan satu tangan menopang kepala, Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, memperhatikan suaminya beberapa detik, membuat Sehun sedikit tersipu dan menghabiskan bakso ikannya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan dirimu menjadi seorang ayah?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik, entah kenapa ia merasa senang dengan keadaan ruang tengah yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya televisi dan lampu meja di sisi sofa. Luhan sengaja mematikan lampu utama karena ia ingin menonton dengan tenang. Menurut Luhan begitu.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan anak rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, "Tentu" jawab Sehun pelan. Sejak kapan suasananya menjadi seintim ini?

Luhan mengangguk sedikit, terlihat berpikir, "Bagaimana?"

Keduanya terlihat menikmati _mood_ yang tercipta sehingga mereka cenderung berbicara dengan suara rendah, nyaris berbisik, dipenuhi jeda yang cukup lama yang digunakan untuk saling memandang satu sama lain.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat membayangkan, "Aku terbangun di pagi hari karena sepasang kaki kecil yang menginjak perutku" Sehun tersenyum dengan bayangannya.

"Lalu?" Luhan masih setia menopang kepalanya.

"Mendorong sepeda roda tiga mengelilingi taman di sore hari" Sehun beringsut maju ke arah meja, mengikuti Luhan menopang kepalanya sehingga keduanya kini berhadapan dalam jarak cukup dekat.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Jika kalian berada di sana dan mendengar nada bicara Sehun barusan, kalian pasti akan meleleh!

Luhan mengangguk sekali, kemudian menggeleng, membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya" Luhan memainkan ujung piyamanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Kau menjadi ibu?"

"Berlari mengejar bocah kecil sambil menahan perut yang membesar" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengerinyitkan dahi.

Sehun tertawa, "Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri tadi siang. Si penjual bakso ikan" Keduanya terkikik.

Sehun menghela napas, "Ah, aku bisa gila" Namja tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Wae_?"

Jika kalian mendengar nada Sehun dan Luhan berbicara dari tadi, kalian pasti merinding. Mereka terdengar saling menggoda di tengah suasana temaram yang sangat mendukung.

"Kau sangat menggoda!" Sehun menekan bisikannya untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar ia menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Luhan saat ini.

Luhan tidak terlihat terkejut, ia justru memberikan senyum menantang pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, mereka terlihat sedang berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti keduanya.

Sehun kembali merapikan anak rambut Luhan dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga wanita yang terus memperhatikan pergerakan Sehun itu. Tangan besar nan hangat itu kemudian menyentuh telinga Luhan yang dingin, membuat si pemilik menutup matanya sejenak,

"Tanganmu hangat" Luhan tersenyum canggung.

'Tangan hangat' yang disebut Luhan itu kemudian berpindah menyentuh bibir Luhan, mengusapnya lembut. Sehun kembali mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Keduanya kemudian tertawa geli.

Melalui bahasa yang hanya dipahami keduanya Sehun yakin jika ia telah mendapatkan izin, karena itu ia tidak ragu untuk meraup bibir Luhan dan menciumnya dengan panas. Luhan tidak lagi menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang kepala, melainkan menyusup di leher Sehun untuk menahan tubuhnya yang semakin terdorong ke belakang karena Sehun yang terus menekan ciumannya semakin dalam. Suara napas yang memburu tertutupi dengan dengan percakapan antara dua orang pria pembawa acara di televisi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Demi Tuhan, saya tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa geli dengan perlakuan sweet Sehun!

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu everyone! Saya mau guling-guling kegelian dulu habis nulis adegan-adegan diatas.

Note :

Perubahan rate disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita kedepannya.

Exposure therapy : terapi untuk penderita OCD dengan mengekspos dirinya pada penyebab obsesi dan secara terus menerus hingga penyebab obsesi tidak lagi menjadi hal yang menyebabkan _triggered_.

Manduguk : Sup berisi mandu yag direbus dengan air kaldu.

Antiplatelet : obat yang menghambat pembentukan bekuan darah. Biasa digunakan untuk penyakit kardiovaskular (berhubungan dengan jantung dan pembuluh darah).


	6. Chapter 6

**Two World**

 **Part 6**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melalui bahasa yang hanya dipahami keduanya Sehun yakin jika ia telah mendapatkan izin, karena itu ia tidak ragu untuk meraup bibir Luhan dan menciumnya dengan panas. Luhan tidak lagi menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang kepala, melainkan menyusup di leher Sehun untuk menahan tubuhnya yang semakin terdorong ke belakang karena Sehun yang terus menekan ciumannya semakin dalam. Suara napas yang memburu tertutupi dengan dengan percakapan antara dua orang pria pembawa acara di televisi.

Kini Luhan sepenuhnya bergantung pada Sehun. Luhan melingkarkan kedua kaki dan tangannya pada Sehun seperti anak koala dan sepenuhnya menyerahkan kendali kepada Sehun yang tengah dikuasai gairah.

Sehun yang mulai kehilangan akal tiba-tiba ditarik kembali pada kenyataan saat Luhan menghentakan tangannya yang tanpa sadar telah berada dibalik piyama yang dikenakan Luhan.

"M-maaf S-sehun- _a_ " Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu harus bersikap dan berkata seperti apa di situasi seperti ini. Untungnya ia menangkap butir-butir keringat pada kening istrinya, sehingga Sehun punya alasan untuk menyentuh kening yang tertutupi rambut itu dan mengangkat dahu Luhan dengan lembut.

" _It's okay_. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berusaha membuat suaranya selembut mungkin agar Luhan tidak semakin merasa terintimidasi dan semakin menggigil ketakutan.

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat untuk mengembalikan kesadaran kemudian mengangguk, meyakinkan.

Sehun kembali menyentuh dahi Luhan yang berkeringat dan mengelapnya dengan ibu jari, " _Sugohaesseo_ ( _you've done a good work_ ). Tenangkan dirimu"

Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan beberapa kali dengan dukungan dari elusan lembut di punggungnya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan masing-masing untuk beberapa saat.

"Sehun- _a_ "

"Hm?"

" _Yours so hard_ " Luhan menurunkan pandangannya yang diikuti oleh Sehun. Sadar dengan maksud perkataan Luhan Sehun segera mendorong istrinya turun dari pangkuannya, " _Y-YA_!"

Luhan terkikik melihat Sehun yang malu setengah mati kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

Luhan meletakkan cangkir kopi milik Sehun dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang tengah membaca koran paginya.

"Kau masih marah?" Luhan berusaha mengintip Sehun yang terlihat sengaja menutupi pandangannya dengan koran.

Sehun berdehem kemudian melipat korannya tanpa melirik Luhan, yang masih berdiri di dekat Sehun menunggu respon. Berusaha untuk tetap mengabaikan Luhan, Sehun menyeruput kopinya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Sehun- _a_ ~" rengek Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas dengan keras dari mulutnya, kemudian sedikit mendongak menatap Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya seperti murid yang baru saja dimarahi karena tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Apa? Kau mau mengejekku seperti apa lagi?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan mendongak menantang Luhan.

" _Tsk_! Aku hanya bercanda" gumam Luhan memainkan ujung celemeknya.

Sehun menghela napas keras, "Sudahlah. Ayo makan" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Luhan masih bergumam sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Melihat Luhan tertunduk seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi ibunya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku hari ini"

Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan menjawab " _Araseo_ " dengan lemah.

Sehun tertawa, "Kau terdengar seperti divonis mati"

"Kedengarannya begitu" Luhan masih mempertahankan nada bergumamnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke banyak tempat hari ini, aku harus membawa mobilku, _oke_? Hentikan akting merasa bersalahmu itu! Kau tidak cocok!"

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum memulai kegiatan sarapan pagi yang dibumbui perdebatan tidak penting pasangan yang bukan lagi pengantin baru ini.

.

Sehun berbalik setelah memasang sepatunya, menghadap Luhan yang masih memasang wajah merajuk.

"Apa kau sedang melakukan pemanasan bibir?" ejek Sehun pada Luhan yang mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

Luhan baru saja akan membalas ejekan Sehun saat suaminya itu segera mengecup bibirnya yang terlanjur manyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, _hm_? Beritahu jika kau bosan" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

"Oh Sehun" Luhan menengadah untuk meredam kekesalannya. Pasalnya Sehun terus mengekorinya sambil menyamankan dagu dipundak Luhan semenjak bangun tidur dan mengeluh pusing dan sakit perut.

"Kepalaku masih pusing~" keluh Sehun masih terus bertahan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Karena itu duduk disana! Supmu tidak akan selesai jika kau terus menggangguku!" Luhan menyentak kedua lengan Sehun dan mengacungkan sendok supnya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Perutku tambah sakit jika aku sendirian~" Sehun mengeluh sambil memegang perutnya dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Siapa suruh pulang tidak sadarkan diri! _Aish_!" Luhan berteriak kesal, membuat Sehun memberengut dan berbalik menuju sofa sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya. "Aku hanya ikut berbahagia di pesta lajang _hoobae_ ku" gumamnya bersungut-sungut kemudian telungkup di atas sofa.

Setelah membiarkan Sehun bersungut-sungut selama lima belas menit, Luhan membawa nampan berisi sup pereda mabuk dan segelas air lemon hangat ke arah Sehun.

"Duduklah yang benar" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Sehun yang menjuntai melewati sofa.

Sehun menurut tanpa protes kemudian menerima nampan yang diberikan Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan yang baru saja melangkah untuk meninggalkan Sehun menatap suaminya bingung, "Tentu saja melanjutkan pekerjaanku" jawabnya ragu sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"Aku tidak mau makan" jawab Sehun singkat kemudian meletakkan nampan ke atas meja dihadapannya.

Luhan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menutup mata erat-erat, kemudian menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, Luhan membuka celemek dan mengambil tempat disamping Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menang, sifat pengalah Luhan berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Dengan wajah sumringah ia menyusun bantal diujung sofa kemudian dengan gerakan cepat mengambil posisi telentang, membuat Luhan harus menggeser duduknya.

Dengan ekspresi senang Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat Luhan menyodorkan sendok ke arah Sehun.

"Ah~ lega sekali rasanya. Hari ini kau tidak kemana-mana kan?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah mendinginkan supnya dengan penuh harap.

"Ini hari Minggu tuan, jika anda lupa" Luhan menjawab asal kemudian kembali menyodorkan sendok ke arah Sehun.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Cuacanya bagus hari ini" Sehun kembali memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah mengaduk-aduk sup.

"Silahkan saja jika kau sanggup. Tidak ada yang melarangmu"

"Maksudku ayo jalan-jalan keluar hari ini nyonya! Kau dan dan aku! Kita berdua! Astaga kau menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak mau. Merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin di rumah hari ini" kali ini Luhan menyodorkan gelas berisi air lemon kepada Sehun.

Setelah meneguk air lemonnya Sehun kembali membuka mulut, "Ayolah, aku sedang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah sekarang, Lu~" Sehun menarik-narik lengan baju Luhan seperti anak yang meminta dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya.

"Yasudah kau saja yang pergi" Luhan menggerakkan tangannya agar pegangan Sehun terlepas.

"Aku tidak mau sendiri. Lu~ Kalau di rumah terus rasanya mabukku tidak akan hilang sampai besok~"

Luhan meletakkan mangkuk yang dipegangnya ke atas meja kemudian menatap Sehun tajam, "Berhentilah mengujiku Oh Sehun"

Sayangnya Sehun sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan Luhan. Ia malah menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa bergelayut pada lengan Luhan dan bergerak-gerak seperti cacing kepanasan sambil memeluk lengan istrinya.

" _YA_!" Sehun membeku setelah Luhan berteriak kesal ke arahnya, "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku memasang wajah seperti ini sepanjang jalan!"

Sehun mengulum senyumnya, "Baiklah. Aa~" Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya, meminta Luhan meneruskan kegiatan menyuapi Sehun.

.

Sehun bersenandung pelan sambil mengistirahatkan tangan kanannya diatas bahu Luhan dan tangan kirinya di dalam saku mantel coklat yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya berubah cerah, hingga tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa semalam ia minum hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Disampingnya –di dalam rengkuhan Sehun lebih tepatnya, Luhan memasang wajah kesal dengan kedua tangan berada di saku mantel baby pinknya. Sesekali ia akan menoleh kesal pada Sehun yang menikmati acara jalan-jalan tanpa tujuannya di tengah kota Seoul.

"Oh, kau mau ubi bakar?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuat Luhan yang ikut tertarik kembali menelan kekesalannya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun segera menyeret langkahnya (beserta Luhan) ke arah penjual ubi dan membeli beberapa potong.

"Mmm, ayo duduk disana!" Sehun kembali menyeret Luhan ke arah deretan bangku yang berada di bawah pepohonan besar.

Meskipun udara masih terasa dingin, namun cuaca cerah hari ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati kesibukan kota sambil duduk bersama pasangan dan menikmati cemilan hangat.

"Ini" Sehun memberikan ubi yang telah dibuka sebagian kulitnya kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara dan memperhatikan asap yang masih megepul dari ubi di tangannya.

Sehun kembali bersenandung sambil membuka ubi miliknya, membuat Luhan kembali menoleh, memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat terlalu senang hari ini.

" _Aw_ , panas!" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan ubi yang telah ia gigit ke telapak tangannya dan meratapi lidahnya yang kini berdenyut.

" _Tsk_ , kau ini" omel Luhan mengeluarkan tisu dan membungkus bekas ubi di tangan Sehun, kemudian kembali mengambil satu lembar lagi dan mengelap telapak tangan suaminya sambil terus mengomel tidak jelas.

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat memperhatikan semua gerakan Luhan.

 _Cup_!

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan dahi berkerut sambil menyentuh bekas kecupan suaminya di dahi. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas, terlihat bangga.

 _Plak!_

 _Aw!_

"Kau tidak lihat kita ada dimana sekarang? Lihat itu! Ada anak-anak di depanmu!" omel Luhan setelah menampar lengan suaminya.

Masih dengan keadaan satu tangan mengelus bekas tamparan Luhan, Sehun membalas omelan istrinya,

"Berarti jika tempatnya mendukung dan tidak ada orang yang melihat aku boleh melakukannya? Apa ini semacam 'undangan'?"

Sehun berjengit saat Luhan kembali mengangkat tangannya ke udara, namun dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menjejalkan dengan paksa ubi ditangannya ke mulut Sehun.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun cukup deras, membuat Luhan merapatkan selimut yang ia seret ke depan televisi. Ia ingin menikmati malam sebelum kembali ke rutinitas perkuliahannya esok hari. Sesekali Luhan menoleh ke arah jam dinding, memastikan malam belum terlalu larut, karena sampai detik ini Sehun belum kunjung pulang.

" _Tsk_! Kenapa dia belum pulang juga" keluh Luhan sebelum memasukkan potongan apel ke mulutnya.

Luhan segera menoleh setelah mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup, sepertinya Sehun diberkati umur panjang.

"Dingin sekali" Sehun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berusaha membuka sepatu dengan kaki.

"Kau menggunakan seragammu sebagai pakaian renang?" sindir Luhan melihat Sehun yang basah kuyup dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar dengan handuk ditangannya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

" _Ckckck_ kau benar-benar punya cara yang aneh untuk menunjukkan kekhawatiranmu" Sehun mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya asal-asalan.

"Aku hanya jujur, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti tikus got yang terkena air bah" balas Luhan sambil membawakan segelas air hangat pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Airnya masih menetes!" seru Luhan marah saat Sehun mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil gelas air hangat dari tangan Luhan.

Sehun kembali mengelap pakaiannya yang basah sambil bersungut-sungut. Terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki dengan pakaian basah, Luhan menghukumnya untuk mengepel lantai tengah malam.

"Sudah tidak ada air lagi, _oke_?" Sehun mengangkat kedua lengannya, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun segera mengambil air hangatnya dari tangan Luhan dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku akan memanaskan makanan"

"Tidak perlu. Aku lelah sekali, aku akan langsung tidur setelah mandi" Sehun segera berlari ke kamar, meninggalkan Luhan yang mengangkat bahunya.

.

Luhan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya sebelum menaikan selimut sebatas dada. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan besok ia harus bangun pagi untuk mengajar, liburannya telah usai.

" _Aigoo_ dingin sekali" Sehun yang baru selesai mengeringkan rambutnya segera melompat ke temat tidur.

Luhan mengerinyit saat merasakan pergerakan di bawah selimut, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hangat" Sehun meletakkan telapak tangan Luhan di pipinya, kemudian membuat gerakan mengelus.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng, terkadang Sehun terlalu kekanakan.

" _Ya_!" Luhan menarik tangannya dengan paksa dan menatap Sehun kesal, "Kakimu!"

"Kakiku juga dingin.." keluh Sehun kembali menyelipkan kakinya dibawah kaki Luhan.

"Bibirku juga.." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan tiba-tiba.

" _Jinjja_.." kali ini Sehun mengecup hidung Luhan.

"Aku tidak bohong.." pipi kanan Luhan kini yang jadi sasaran.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Sehun menatap bibir Luhan yang masih diam tanpa respon, mengelusnya dengan ibu jari.

Luhan mulai waspada, berusaha berikir dengan cepat, "P-percaya, aku percaya" jawab Luhan terbata.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat, berharap Sehun segera menyingkir dari depan wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan, bukan untuk kembali tidur, namun memperbaiki posisinya sehingga Luhan berada di dalam kungkungan Sehun.

"Y- _ya_.." cicit Luhan berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun, "A-aku bilang aku percaya"

Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum menghujani Luhan dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi di bibir, melumatnya sedikit di kecupan terakhir.

"Kau demam? Kenapa pipimu panas sekali?" bisik Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan dengan telunjuknya, sengaja menggoda Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal, antara takut dan malu.

Setelah menikmati wajah kesal Luhan, Sehun kembali menatap bibir pucat di hadapan matanya itu dengan serius, kemudian menatap Luhan tepat di matanya, "Aku menginginkanmu"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, balas menatap Sehun yang mulai bernapas tidak tenang. Dan entah sejak kapan berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata ini menjadi hobi mereka berdua.

Sehun kembali mengecup Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian mengangkat kepala dengan cepat, memberikan peringatan melalui tatapan matanya dan kali ini mencumbu bibir pucat itu dengan penuh nafsu, tanpa peringatan membawa Luhan dalam pergulatan lidah yang dipimpin sepenuhnya oleh Sehun.

Luhan gelagapan tentu saja, pikirannya terpecah belah antara pergolakan aneh di perut, debaran jantung yang semakin keras, dan tangan Sehun yang sudah berada di balik gaun tidurnya.

Tepukan Luhan di lengannya membuat Sehun menghentikan serangan dan menatap Luhan yang segera meraup oksigen dengan rakus, Sehun mengelap keringat di pelipis Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, memberikan Luhan waktu untuk bernapas dengan benar, sebelum kembali mencumbu rahang Luhan, turun ke leher, kemudian bermain-main dibahu putih Luhan sebelum memberikan tanda disana.

"S-Sehun- _a_ " bisik Luhan dengan suara parau, membuat Sehun semakin terbakar gairah, kembali bermain di leher Luhan sementara tangannya yang berapa di balik gaun tidur Luhan bekerja melepaskan kaitan di punggung Luhan.

"S-Sehun!" Luhan berjengit kaget dan menahan tangan Sehun yang baru saja berhasil melepas kaitan branya.

"Percaya padaku" bisik Sehun dengan suara berat dan napas memburu, ia sudah bersabar hampir satu tahun.

Luhan menutup matanya sejenak, menenangkan ritme napasnya yang berantakan, sebelum menyerah, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun, membiarkan Sehun mencumbunya dengan brutal, baik diatas, maupun dibawah sana.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan yang sudah dihapalnya, mengetuk pintu dua kali, kemudian mendorong pintu kaca itu untuk masuk.

"Anda memanggil saya, komandan?"

Pria paruh baya yang disebut komandan oleh Sehun itu menyambut Sehun sumringah, "Silahkan duduk! Aku punya berita bagus untukmu"

Tepat setelah Sehun mengambil tempat dihadapan komandannya, pria berkumis itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan brosur dari amplop coklat ditangannya, menyusun lembaran itu menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Selamat! Aku tahu kau akan terpilih! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini Oh Sehun!" raut bahagia dan bangga jelas terlihat di wajah pria paruh baya itu.

Sehun memperhatikan kertas – kertas dihadapannya satu persatu, mengambil salah satunya dan menatapnya dari dekat, tidak percaya dengan matanya.

"A-apa saya tidak salah lihat, komandan?" Sehun memastikan kembali berita yang baru didapatnya.

"Kau layak untuk itu Oh Sehun!"

Pertemuannya dengan Luhan hampir satu setengah tahun yang lalu membuat Sehun lupa jika ia pernah menjadi orang yang penuh obsesi dengan karir. Luhan benar-benar mengalihkan pikirannya dari berbagai rencana jenjang karir yang ia susun, termasuk seleksi beasiswa _master degree_ di Webster University yang pernah ia ikuti sebelum menikah dengan Luhan.

Dengan langkah seringan kapas Sehun keluar dari ruangan sang komandan dan memeluk amplop coklat yang diterimanya dengan erat, Luhan harus segera tahu!

.

.

Luhan mematut kalender di ponselnya dan membuat catatan di _note_ kecilnya secara bergantian. Sesekali tangannya meraih buah anggur yang terletak di sudut meja, atau mengambil _remote_ relevisi untuk mengganti _channel_.

" _Hoam_.. kenapa Sehun lama sekali" Luhan meletakkan pulpennya malas, kemudian berbaring diatas karpet, menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

"Dua tahun dari sekarang.. aku sudah tiga puluh delapan! Kenapa aku tua sekali!" keluh Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara itu Luhan segera bangkit, "Sehun- _a_! _Aw_!"

Sehun berjalan dengan santai ke arah Luhan yang tengah meratapi sikunya yang bertabrakan dengan pinggiran meja.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau ceroboh sekali?" Sehun duduk diatas sofa dan mengambil siku Luhan yang mulai memerah.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku bosan" Luhan membiarkan siku kirinya dielus oleh Sehun, sementara tangan kanannya kembali mengambil buah anggur yang berada diatas meja.

Sehun tertawa, "Kau biasanya sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kenapa tiba-tiba menungguku?"

"Aku sedang malas akhir-akhir ini" jawab Luhan cuek sambil terus memasukkan buah anggur ke mulutnya tanpa henti.

"Ah! Aku punya berita bagus!" Sehun mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya, "Aku diterima!"

Luhan meraih amplop ditangan Sehun dan mengeluarkan isinya, "Wah, sejak kapan kau mengikuti seleksi beasiswa? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Ah, itu! Beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahan, aku sendiri hampir lupa" Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan yang masih sibuk mempreteli satu persatu berkas-berkas milik Sehun.

"Karena itu.." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya untuk memperhatikan respon Luhan

"Kenapa?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya mengingat Sehun duduk lebih tinggi.

Sehun menatap Luhan ragu, mengulum bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Ikut? Maksudmu ke Inggris?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, berharap Luhan segera menyetujui permintaannya, "Hanya satu tahun"

Luhan terlihat panik, ia menggigit kuku jarinya gugup, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan izin belajar untuk program doktorku, hari ini"

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Two World**

 **Part 7**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karena itu.." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya untuk memperhatikan respon Luhan

"Kenapa?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, mengingat Sehun duduk lebih tinggi.

Sehun menatap Luhan ragu, mengulum bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Ikut? Maksudmu ke Inggris?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, berharap Luhan segera menyetujui permintaannya, "Hanya satu tahun"

Luhan terlihat panik, ia menggigit kuku jarinya gugup, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan izin belajar untuk program doktorku, hari ini"

" _M-mwo_?" kali ini Sehun yang menatap Luhan bingung.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, apa-apaan ini?

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" raut wajah Sehun berubah serius.

Luhan menatap Sehun menerawang, menganalisa situasi, dan menyimpulkan untuk sekarang ia berada di pihak yang salah.

"Ayo bicarakan ini sambil makan, lebih baik kau mandi dulu" putus Luhan menghentikan situasi tidak menyenangkan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka, dan segera bangkit meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dilanda disorientasi.

.

Luhan menahan kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggambar dengan abstrak diatas meja. Di hadapan Luhan, Sehun menyuap makanannya dengan pelan, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

Bunyi suara alat makan yang diletakkan diatas meja membuat Luhan mengangkat kepala.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Sehun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang masih belum dijawab Luhan.

Luhan menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Sehun menyesal, "Aku berencana memberitahumu hari ini"

"Kenapa?" Sehun masih belum bisa menerima alasan Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu prosesnya bisa secepat ini" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Lalu?" dahi Sehun semakin berkerut setelah mendengar pernyataan-sangat-singkat Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya pembelaan apapun, maafkan aku" sesal Luhan menunduk memainkan jarinya dibawah meja.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan kecewa, ia merasa dikucilkan. Setelah semua usaha yang dilakukannya Luhan masih memberi batas tidak kasat mata diantara mereka. Bahkan Luhan tidak berusaha memberikan pembelaan panjang lebar padanya. Sehun pikir dia sudah mengenal Luhan dengan baik selama ini, ternyata tidak.

Luhan kembali menegakkan kepalanya, "Lagipula, tanpa program doktorku-pun aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku punya tanggung jawab riset dan mahasiswa disini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja" Luhan memasang wajah-memohon-pengertian terbaik miliknya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk meninggalkannya, bahkan hari ini aku sudah mencari lembaga yang bisa membantumu disana" nada suara Sehun mulai naik karena merasa frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sekarang semuanya sudah seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja. Sama sepertimu, ini juga kesempatan yang sangat penting untukku. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh"

Sehun menghela napas frustasi kemudian menghabiskan air putihnya dalam sekali teguk, "Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja"

Keduanya terdiam, pada akhirnya tidak ada jalan keluar yang diinginkan. Sehunpun memilih bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan menuju balkon, beberapa puntung rokok mungkin akan menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini diselimuti diam, tidak ada yg berbicara, Sehun dan Luhan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hanya suara alat makan yang terdengar, sampai pada akhirnya Sehun mendorong kursinya mundur.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Luhan hanya mengangkat kepala dan mengangguk, melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Saat akan membuka pintu Sehun berhenti dan berbalik, "Nanti malam, bagaimana dengan makan diluar?"

"Baiklah" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk sekali, menatap Sehun.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang"

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi ini.

.

Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang berjalan di depannya. Seorang pelayan laki-laki tengah mengantarkan mereka ke meja yang telah di pesan Sehun, sebuah meja yang tepat berada di samping kaca transparan, memperlihatkan pemandangan lampu malam kota dari lantai delapan.

Setelah ditinggal sang pelayan Sehun dan Luhan kompak saling menatap kemudian menghela napas bersamaan. Menyadari hal itu Sehun sontak terkikik, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan"

"Kau yang memulainya kenapa sekarang bilang tidak tahan" bisik Luhan bersungut-sungut.

Sehun menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut, "Apa?"

Sehun kembali memasang wajah kesal, "Tsk! Kemarikan tanganmu".

"Tidak mau. Menggelikan" Luhan menggeleng kuat dan semakin menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibawah meja.

"Berikan atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga!" ancam Sehun, membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

Dengan kedua rahang yang dirapatkan dengan keras Luhan menaikkan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan pelan ke atas meja.

"Keduanya" perintah Sehun, membuat Luhan memandang suaminya sengit, namun Sehun tetap tidak mau kalah.

Luhan ingin menggali lubang dan menghilang saat ini juga ketika Sehun menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja.

"Tangan memang tidak pernah berbohong soal usia" komentar Sehun sambil menggeleng – geleng, membuat wajah prihatin. Luhan berusaha kembali menarik kedua tangannya, seolah lupa jika Sehun orang yang penuh perhitungan.

"Lepaskan" bisik Luhan karena Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sehun menghela napas dengan pandangan tertuju pada tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Kenapa kau sulit sekali?" bisik Sehun lemah.

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya karena merasa tersentil dengan ucapan Sehun. Setelah berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering, Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih menunduk sambil menggenggam tangannya,

"Kau menyesal?"

"Sedikit" Sehun tergelak dengan jawabannya, masih menghindari berkontak mata dengan Luhan.

"Sial, kau jujur sekali. Lain kali jangan membeli kucing dalam karung"

"Sayangnya aku hanya punya satu kesempatan. Andai mesin waktu doraemon benar- benar ada" Sehun kembali menghela napas.

"Aku lapar"

Sehun tertawa, "Baiklah – baiklah" Setelah membebaskan tangan istrinya Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan.

.

Luhan ingin memarahi Sehun karena suaminya tidak memberikan jawaban setiap ia bertanya kemana _namja_ itu membawanya, namun melihat pasir dan gulungan ombak di depan mata membuat Luhan lupa dengan omelan yang telah ia susun selama perjalan. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Luhan segera membuka _seatbelt_ nya dan langsung meloncat turun saat Sehun baru saja mematikan mesin mobil.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang berlari – lari di pinggir pantai sambil sesekali berteriak, karena air laut menyentuh kakinya yang entah sejak kapan tak lagi menggunakan alas.

Setelah lelah bergerak kesana-kemari, Luhan mengakhiri petualangannya dan kembali ke arah Sehun yang duduk diatas pasir tak jauh dari Luhan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan menghempaskan diri disampingnya sambil bernapas terburu-buru, " _Ani_ " jawab Luhan singkat masih berusaha menenangkan adrenalin-nya yang meletup-letup.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang masih bernapas pendek-pendek dan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, dengan bantuan lampu mobil Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi Luhan yang merona.

"Tatapan macam apa itu?" Luhan yang menyadari tatapan Sehun segera menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menghalangi pandangan Sehun.

"Aku kalah. Baiklah, aku menyerah!" teriak Sehun ke arah laut, "Makan malam romantis dan tempat favoritmu bahkan tidak membuatmu berubah pikiran sama sekali" keluh Sehun menatap lurus ke depan, menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat goyah, tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku keras kepala. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan selingkuh disini" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyum tak bersalah.

"Aku tidak yakin ada laki-laki selain aku yang mau denganmu" balas Sehun tidak mau kalah.

Luhan membuka mulut untuk membalas, namun ia menutupnya kembali, menghela napas, kemudian berbisik, "Aku akan membiarkanmu hari ini"

"Kalau begitu kau akan membiarkan ini juga kan?" Luhan menoleh dan seperti drama-drama yang ia tonton, Sehun segera membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

" _Ya_!" Luhan segera mendorong dan memukul lengan Sehun, kemudian memperhatikan sekitar dengan waspada.

" _Wae_? Bahkan ada yang bercinta di pinggir pantai" jawab Sehun tidak mau kalah sambil memegang bekas pukulan Luhan.

Luhan memandang Sehun jijik dengan bola mata membesar, "Dasar cabul!" seru Luhan segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa cekikan. "Kau tidak mau mencobanya?!" seru Sehun, membuat Luhan berlari ke arah mobil sambil menutup telinganya.

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling tempatnya berdiri, berbagai barang berserakan di lantai dan di dekat tempat tidur, Luhan tengah memasukkan banyak botol dan bungkusan-bungkusan kecil ke dalam koper. Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan mengambil botol shampo berukuran cukup besar dari dalam koper, "Astaga Lu, aku tidak pergi ke pelosok jika kau lupa, aku bisa membeli ini disana. Benda-benda ini memakan banyak tempat" tunjuk Sehun pada berbagai perlengkapan mandi dan _skin care_ yang dimasukkan Luhan ke dalam kopernya.

"Kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk berbelanja saat baru sampai, kau harus mengurus banyak hal, kau ingat?" jawab Luhan tidak peduli sambil terus menambah barang-barang yang menurut Sehun tidak penting.

"Tapi, tidak yang berukuran sebesar ini.. hah, sudahlah" Sehun menyerah dan duduk di lantai memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam koper.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali mengemasi barang-barangku" ujar Sehun pasrah.

"Tentu saja! Sebentar lagi kamar ini akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik-ku!" jawab Luhan asal tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Seingatku memang milikmu sejak kita menikah" Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan dengan pandangannya yang sendu.

"Tsk, kau membosankan" bisik Luhan kesal karena Sehun tidak menanggapi gurauannya.

"Itu tidak perlu" cegah Sehun saat Luhan menyentuh _stick game_ miliknya.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang masih bergerak kesana kemari mengemasi perlengkapannya, waktu terlalu cepat berlalu, besok ia harus berangkat dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian untuk waktu yang tidak singkat.

.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Sehun menatap punggung Luhan di hadapannya, menunggu respon dari pertanyaannya barusan.

Diam.

Sehun menusuk punggung Luhan dengan telunjuknya beberapa kali.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" bisik Sehun. Terang saja ia tidak bisa tidur, dalam beberapa jam kedepan ia akan terbang meninggalkan negara ini dengan Luhan di dalamnya.

"Tidurlah, perjalananmu sangat panjang besok" bisik Luhan masih membelakangi Sehun.

Diam sesaat, Sehun kemudian bergerak mendekati Luhan dan memeluk punggung istrinya, berusaha menenggelamkan wajah untuk menghirup aroma Luhan dan merekamnya dalam memori.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun kemudian berbalik, balas memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajah di dada suaminya. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, keduanya tengah mencoba mengingat aroma masing-masing.

.

.

Setelah berbicara tanpa henti selama perjalanan menuju bandara, kini Luhan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi saat Sehun mulai berpamitan dan memeluk _eomma_ nya cukup lama, mendengarkan berbagai petuah dari _eomma_ nya yang tidak bisa menahan air mata.

" _Eomma_ kenapa menangis? Seperti aku tidak akan pernah kembali saja" Sehun mengelap kedua pipi _eomma_ nya dan kembali memeluk sang _eomma_ yang masih sesegukkan. Sehun mengakhiri pelukannya setelah mengelus beberapa kali punggung Nyonya Oh.

Saat Sehun berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Luhan, tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menghantam Luhan, membuatnya tercekat dan memilih berbalik membelakangi Sehun yang tengah memeluk Tuan Xi.

Saat masih berusaha meluruskan pikiran dan menenangkan diri, Luhan sedikit berjengit saat tangan Sehun menyentuh pinggangnya. Dengan cepat Luhan memasang senyum, sedikit mendongak menatap Sehun.

Sehun mendekap Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian menunduk, dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Tsk_ , aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpamitan" bisik Sehun, menatap Luhan yang segera memeluknya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajah di dada Sehun. Sehun balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya, namun sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya membuat dahi Sehun berkerut dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

" _Hajima_! Sebentar"

Mendengar permintaan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa mengelus punggung istrinya sambil mendongak, menahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba berkumpul di pelupuk mata saat menyadari Luhan tengah menangis di dadanya.

Tidak ingin menahan Sehun lebih lama Luhan segera melepas pelukannya, " _Aish_ , _eyeline_ rku luntur" keluh Luhan dengan suara bergetar tanpa memandang Sehun.

Sehun tergelak, "Ah, wajahmu jadi mengerikan, aku harus segera pergi"

Luhan balas menatap Sehun kesal dengan mata memerahnya. Sehun kembali merangkul Luhan dan mengecup dahi istrinya cukup lama.

"Cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat" Luhan mundur selangkah setelah Sehun melepaskannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus pipi Luhan, kemudian membungkuk sopan pada mertua dan _eomma_ nya sebelum benar-benar berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatap punggung Sehun hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

TBC.

Huhuhu akhirnya sampai juga di part ini setelah pause cukup lama *sorry ^^

Untuk dua chapter ke depan saya berencana buat bikin spin-off masing-masing dari pov Luhan dan Sehun, what do you think guys? Biar bisa tahu perasaan mereka sebenernya gimana gitu, soalnya disini kan kebanyakan saling ejeknya dari pada sayang-sayangannya, jadi gemes sendiri saya.

Let me know your thoughts!

.

.

Bonus...

"Aku menginginkanmu"

"S-Sehun- _a_ " bisik Luhan dengan suara parau, membuat Sehun semakin terbakar gairah, kembali bermain di leher Luhan sementara tangannya yang berada di balik gaun tidur Luhan bekerja melepaskan kaitan di punggung Luhan.

"S-Sehun!" Luhan berjengit kaget dan menahan tangan Sehun yang baru saja berhasil melepas kaitan branya.

"Percaya padaku" bisik Sehun dengan suara berat dan napas memburu, kembali mengecap bibir Luhan, kali ini dibalas dengan gerakan kaku yang lucu.

Saat Sehun kembali terpaksa melepaskan tautan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen, Luhan tertangkap basah melenguh tidak rela. Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat Luhan menghindari tatapannya malu.

Luhan menurut saat Sehun melepaskan gaun tidurnya melewati kepala dan membuang gaun tidur kesayangan Luhan bersama bra-nya ke lantai. Mendadak otak Luhan berhenti bekerja, ia dilanda disorientasi sesaat, dan saat Luhan sadar, Sehun sudah berada dibawahnya, di dekat pusat tubuhnya, tanpa penutup apapun. Entah sejak kapan pakaian keduanya berserakan di lantai.

"S-Sehun- _ah_ ~ apa yang—Sehun!" Luhan tidak mampu lagi bernapas dengan benar sehingga ia butuh bantuan dari mulutnya yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara saat Sehun berhasil membuatnya mencapai pelepasannya.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan roh Luhan yang masih beterbangan. Dengan memanfaatkan persendian Luhan yang masih lemas, Sehun melingkarkan kaki Luhan di pinggangnya dan terus mendorong masuk dengan perlahan, hingga pekikan Luhan menghentikan gerakannya.

Sehun mengelus keringat di pelipis Luhan dengan ibu jari dan mengecup kedua mata istrinya yang terpejam dengan erat. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Luhan membuka matanya, membiarkan cairan bening lolos menuruni pelipisnya. Sehun menatap Luhan, menunggu keputusan.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lenganya pada Sehun, menyerahkan kendali.

.

" _Eungh_.." Luhan menarik selimutnya hingga kepala, terganggu dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi dari bahu hingga pelipisnya. Ia masih butuh istirahat karena Sehun benar-benar mengerjainya habis-habisan semalam. Luhan tidak habis pikir jika Sehun segila itu, bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu menahannya selama ini?.

Tanpa ada niat menyerah, kali ini tangan Sehun yang bergerilya di dada Luhan, membuat Luhan menyikut suaminya kesal, "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi! Aku harus mengajar pagi ini" seru Luhan dengan nada memohon.

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Kau memilih nada yang salah, sayang"

" _Omo_! _Y-ya_! Oh Sehun! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Kau bilang harus mengajar pagi ini, ayo mandi"

"TURUNKAN AKU! KYAA! OH SEHUN! KAU SUDAH G-mmhh~"


	8. Special Chapter-Luhan

**Two World**

 **Special Part**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"—Spin-off Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah susul saja dia"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan yang macet karena suara familiar itu. Itu dia, Kyungsoo, sahabatku.

"Tae Oh sudah datang rupanya!" sapaku pada anak laki-laki yang tengah menutup mulutnya menyembunyikan tawa. Bisa kutebak, ibunya menyuruh anak itu untuk bekerja sama mengejutkanku.

" _Imo_ terkejut?" tanyanya riang segera mengambil tempat disebelahku.

" _Eum_! _Imo_ hampir saja berdiri karena kaget!" Aku mengelus rambut mangkuknya sambil memberikan ekspresi takut terbaikku.

" _Jogiyo (Excuse me)_ , aku juga disini" Kyungsoo yang duduk diseberangku mengetuk meja dua kali, meminta atensiku dan Tae Oh.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya, kembali melajang hampir satu bulan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan gaya sarkastiknya yang khas sambil membalik buku menu.

"Tidak buruk, aku menikmatinya" jawabku sambil membantu Tae Oh mengeluarkan robot-robotannya dari ransel yang ia bawa.

"Kau merindukannya" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek sambil bersedekap di dada. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu dan kembali memberikan perhatian pada Tae Oh.

"Sehun masih sering menelepon?"

Aku membiarkan Tae Oh bermain sendiri dan memberikan atensi pada sahabatku yang punya rasa penasaran sangat besar terhadap kehidupanku ini, "Setiap malam. Dia selalu menelepon sambil makan siang, aku rasa dia tidak punya teman disana" jawabku asal sambil menunjuk menu yang kuinginkan.

"Kau sendiri? Astaga Luhan, sekali-sekali kau harusnya yang menelepon! Apa hal seperti ini harus aku beritahu, _huh_? Kau harus belajar menghargai usaha orang lain. Coba pikirkan jika kau ada di posisi Sehun, apa kau tidak bosan selalu menelepon setiap hari dalam sebulan? Kenapa kau selalu mengundangku untuk menceramahimu" Wanita yang sudah mengenalku lebih dari dua puluh tahun ini selalu seperti ini setiap bertemu, menceramahiku tentang ini dan itu, tapi aku menyukainya.

Aku memilih tidak menjawab Kyungsoo yang sedang berceramah, dan mengalihkan perhatian pada anak laki-laki disampingku, "Sayang, mau menginap di rumah _imo_ beberapa hari? _Imo_ takut sendirian"

"Kau selau bilang tidak apa-apa, kenapa malah mengajak anakku menginap? Dasar tidak konsisten!"

Tae Oh menatapku gamang, "Sepertinya _eomma_ tidak mengijinkan, _imo_ "

"Buat anakmu sendiri, jangan mengambil anak orang lain!" tambah Kyungsoo sebelum menyesap _ice americano_ -nya.

Aku tertawa geli, entah kenapa Kyungsoo yang selalu mengomel ini membuatku nyaman. Dia penuh perhatian dengan caranya yang aku sukai.

"Luhan- _ah_ "

Aku mengangkat alis sebagai tanda aku mendengarkannya.

"Kau masih tidak ingin punya anak?" Kyungsoo menatapku lurus, aku tahu ia sedang serius sekarang.

Aku menghela napas, "Entahlah, aku masih belum siap. Salah apa anak yang mendapatkan aku sebagai ibunya? Aku takut belum bisa memberikan perhatianku sepenuhnya, aku tidak mau anakku nanti merasa kurang kasih sayang dan kesepian" _Sepertiku_.

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau adalah _imo_ yang baik untuk Tae Oh, dan aku yakin kau akan jadi ibu yang baik nanti"

Aku kembali menatap ke arah jalanan, masih ada suara tidak setuju di kepalaku terhadap pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"

Aku mengangguk, kembali menatap Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau terlalu banyak beralasan Lu. Kau takut anakmu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dulu, tapi sekarang saat seseorang memberikan perhatiannya padamu kau malah menghindar. Bersyukurlah Sehun masih memperlakukanmu dengan baik sampai sekarang. Menurutmu ada berapa banyak pria seperti itu diluar sana? Selain Sehun aku tidak yakin ada yang tahan dengan sikapmu yang terlalu dingin dan keras kepala"

Aku diam. Tidak bisa terlalu setuju dengan Kyungsoo, namun menolak untuk menyalahkannya. Setidaknya aku harus mendengarkan Kyungsoo sampai selesai, tidak banyak orang berani menunjukku terus terang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Jika tidak sekarang memangnya berapa banyak lagi waktu yang kau punya? Dalam beberapa tahun kau akan berusia empat puluh Luhan, kau tidak bisa menolak hukum alam, tubuhmu tidak akan sebaik sekarang. Sudah waktunya kau untuk melepaskan semua ketakutanmu, berbahagialah, _hm_?"

Aku tersenyum kecut, tidak ada satu katapun yang salah dari kalimat Kyungsoo,

"Apa aku bisa?"

"Belajarlah menerima bantuan dan perhatian dari Sehun, sudah saatnya kau bergantung pada orang lain. Kau sudah terlalu lama menjadi Luhan yang mandiri, aku bangga padamu, tapi aku akan lebih bangga lagi jika kau bahagia"

Tae Oh menatapku dan ibunya bergantian, khawatir dengan raut serius ibunya dan aku yang selalu menunduk.

" _Imo_.."

Anak ini menggeser duduknya dan memeluk lenganku, memandang ibunya takut-takut. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, " _Wae_? Eomma memang menyeramkan kalau sedang marah bukan?" bisikku. Tae Oh mengangguk.

" _Eomma_.. jangan memarahi _imo_.." ujarnya ragu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan melepaskan keseriusan di wajahnya, "Sayang, _imo_ -mu ini terlalu nakal, _eomma_ harus memarahinya, jika tidak ia tidak akan pernah berubah. Sudahlah sekarang _eomma_ tidak marah lagi, habiskan makananmu"

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Mertuaku menyuruh menginap. Lagipula aku tidak ada kuliah lagi minggu ini"

"Jangan lupa mengunjungi orang tua mu!"

" _Ne_.. _ne_.."

oo000oo

Oh Sehun.

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa banyak aku menyebut nama itu satu tahun belakangan, baik menyuarakannya dengan mulutku, maupun dalam pikiranku saat sedang mengutuknya. Si Oh Sehun ini sudah merusak kedamaian dan keteraturan hidupku tiga puluh lima tahun sebelumnya. Dia menarikku keluar dari zona nyamanku dan mengacaukan kebiasaan – kebiasaanku.

Awalnya aku menerima ajakan untuk kencan keduanya karena ternyata _he was not bad_ saat kencan pertama yang penuh dengan cerita SMA itu. Setidaknya mataku tidak terganggu dengan keberadaannya. Kemudian aku menerima ajakan kencan ketiganya karena _he has a good attitude as a human_. Dan saat kencan keempat, _I assume he was and still a good man_ saat ia tidak memandangku aneh maupun kasihan saat aku membeberkan kekuranganku. Dan setelah mengkalkulasikan semua penilaianku, aku memutuskan untuk mengiyakan tawarannya saat ia berkata, " _Being my wife_?". Dan kemudian aku menjadi istri Oh Sehun dan Oh Sehun menjadi suamiku.

* * *

Aku sangat skeptis dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan hubungan romantis antara pria dan wanita. Sehingga aku selalu memberi batas tak kasat mata pada teman-teman lawan jenisku, sehingga mereka tidak sakit hati jika tiba-tiba aku mendorong mereka untuk menjauh, atau salah paham saat aku menganggap mereka sebagai teman baik. Dan tanpa sadar, aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun yang saat itu sudah berstatus sebagi suamiku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku memperlakukannya sama seperti aku memperlakukan Chanyeol –salah satu teman baikku, kecuali untuk bagian tinggal serumah. Hingga suatu saat, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Kenapa kau hanya membeli kebutuhanmu? Kau tidak belanja bulanan?". Kemudian dimulai lah ceramah dari Kyungsoo mengenai kewajiban dan tanggung jawab istri. Setelahnya aku mulai memperhatikan peralatan mandi apa yang digunakan Sehun, dimana dia menyimpannya, dan kapan aku harus membeli persediaannya. Kemudian menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan untuk sarapan dan makan malam, apakah aku harus menggantung atau melipat pakaiannya, dan selalu memberi kabar jika aku pulang terlambat.

* * *

Seperti di dalam game, saat kau menyelesaikan satu level, kau akan naik ke level berikutnya. Aku kembali dibuat tersadar saat Sehun membahas masalah anak. Saat aku dengan tegas menjawab tidak, sesaat kemudian aku bisa melihat garis kekecewaan di mata Sehun dan aku dilanda gugup sesaat, 'Ah, apa dia terluka?', 'Apa aku baru saja menyakiti Sehun?'. Kemudian pertanyaan lain muncul, 'Kenapa kau peduli Xi Luhan?'. Dan aku menarik kesimpulan, 'Ah, tanpa kau sadari kau menaruh perhatian pada Sehun, Xi Luhan'.

Akhirnya setelah berbagai perdebatan dikepalaku, aku kembali menarik kesimpulan, 'Apa salahnya memperhatikan Sehun, toh dia suamiku'. Aku menyembunyikan Luhan yang selalu _playing victim_ untuk membenarkan semua kelakuannya dan mengakui keegoisanku. Sehun juga berhak diperlakukan selayaknya suami, ia berhak merasa disayangi, ia berhak merasa dibutuhkan dan berhak merasa ia adalah bagian penting dari kehidupan Xi Luhan.

* * *

Sayangnya semua tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Terkadang aku lupa dan lepas kendali, kembali memandang semua hal dari perspektifku saja. Kemudian aku tersadar, kembali merasa bersalah. Seperti keputusan yang baru saja kubuat, membiarkan Sehun pergi sendiri dengan alasan program doktorku. Satu minggu setelah Sehun berangkat, pikiran ini muncul, 'Sebenarnya untuk apa aku mati-matian mempertahankan kuliah doktorku ini? Toh tanpa inipun aku sudah punya karir dan hidup cukup dengan itu'. Lagi-lagi aku membuat keputusan tidak berguna, toh hanya satu tahun, tahun berikutnya aku bisa kembali mencoba jika memungkinkan. Jika tidak aku hanya perlu menjadi istri yang baik. Lagi-lagi, bukannya memperbaiki diri, aku malah mengecewakan Sehun.

Ah, ada satu hal yang tidak terlalu aku mengerti dari Sehun, kenapa dia tidak pernah menuntut sesuatu? Kenapa dia selalu menyerah setelah satu kali penolakan? Ini mungkin menjadi pr ku selanjutnya. Setelah pembicaran terlampau serius dengan Kyungsoo hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk memperbaiki sikap agar aku pantas disebut sebagai istri oleh Sehun.

Terlepas dari semua dosa-dosaku pada Oh Sehun, aku bangga dengan diriku yang sekarang. Entahlah, aku merasa semakin.. manusiawi. Dan jika kalian bertanya padaku saat ini, apakah aku mencintai Sehun? Aku masih akan menjawab tidak tahu. Karena aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, aku butuh standar ukur yang pasti untuk itu. Tapi saat aku menceritakan semua keluh kesahku kepada Kyungsoo, dia menjawab dengan gaya khasnya, matanya menatapku dengan ekspresi yakin sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Itu tandanya kau mencintainya, bodoh!"

Untuk masalah anak, hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku tidak ingin terlalu gegabah membuat berbagai perubahan dalam semalam, untuk kali ini aku lebih memilih fokus kepada Sehun, setidaknya dia sudah menderita satu tahun ini, bukan begitu?

.

.

.

 **Special Part (Spin-off Luhan) End**.


	9. Special Chapter-Sehun

**Two World**

 **Special Part**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"—Spin-off Sehun**

 **Note : bagian yang rata tengah merupakan percakapan Luhan dan Sehun menggunakan telepon saat sekarang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hey, what about burger for lunch? It's a hot new place!_ "

Aku tersenyum menyesal, " _Maybe later, I need to call my wife_ " jawabku sambil mengayunkan ponsel.

" _What a romanticist!_ " pria dengan badan kekar dan rambut cepak itu menepuk lenganku kemudian melambai pergi bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang menunggu di ujung kelas.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalku yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus (aku bisa berjalan kaki atau menggunakan sepeda jika sedang terburu-buru) aku mencoba menghubungi Luhan, namun hingga nada panggil selesai panggilanku tak kunjung dijawab. Berusaha maklum aku akhirnya menyimpan ponsel dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Xi Luhan.

Dulu saat SMA Luhan cukup dikenal banyak orang. Ya, Luhan memang cantik, tapi bukan karena itu. Luhan termasuk anak yang bisa bergaul dengan siapapun, tidak peduli anak dengan reputasi baik maupun buruk. Dia anak yang tenang, tidak banyak tingkah dan menurut teman-temanku yang mengenal Luhan secara pribadi dia tipikal yang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan berbagai tipe orang, walaupun begitu, Luhan tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain sehingga dia tidak pernah berkonflik dengan siapapun di sekolah. Tidak ada yang terlalu mencolok dari Luhan selain dari punya banyak kenalan, dan sayangnya aku tidak termasuk dari banyak orang yang kenal secara pribadi dengan Luhan. _Tsk_! Kenapa dulu aku melewatkannya!

Saat bertemu pertama kali karena perjodohan itu aku langsung menegenali Luhan, dia tidak banyak berubah. Luhan bukan tipikal _yeoja_ yang sulit didekati atau pemalu. Pembicaraan waktu itu mengalir begitu saja, dan akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Luhan dikenal banyak orang, dia bisa masuk ke dalam dunia lawan bicaranya sehingga tidak ada kesan canggung saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku juga suka dengan Luhan yang blak-blakan dan apa adanya.

Walaupun begitu, ada bagian dari Luhan yang tidak bisa kumasuki lebih jauh saat itu, untuk dijadikan teman Luhan memang sangat menyenangkan, tapi jika kau berusaha untuk mengenal Luhan lebih dari sekedar teman, seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, dan Luhan sangat ahli dengan itu. Dia bisa membuatmu lupa untuk melemparkan pertanyaan yang menjurus pada pribadi Luhan lebih dalam. Berbekal rasa penasaran, akupun mengajak Luhan untuk kencan kedua.

* * *

"Kau menelepon" Aku berteriak girang saat melihat nama Luhan di layar ponsel. Sambil membawa mangkuk sereal dengan tangan kanan, aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan.

" _Mian. Aku baru saja sampai di rumah. Kau pasti sedang makan sendirian lagi! Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya teman?_ " Aku tersenyum mendengar omelan Luhan diseberang sana.

"Hm. Aku tidak punya teman disini. Aku dikucilkan" jawabku dengan nada mengiba sebelum menyuap sesendok sereal.

" _Kau? Seorang Oh Sehun? Kau pikir aku percaya? Cih, yang benar saja!_ " Aku tertawa mendengar ocehan Luhan. Sejak kapan Luhan suka mengoceh seperti ini?

"Ini pertama kalinya"

" _Apanya?_ "

"Kau meneleponku duluan" jawabku sambil mengulum senyum seperti remaja kasmaran.

* * *

"Kau tahu OCD?"

Aku menoleh, menatap Luhan yang sedang menikmati _ddeokbeokki_ -nya disebelahku sambil menatap ke arah langit yang gelap. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan menatap Langit, mana ada bintang yang terlihat di Seoul, terlalu banyak polusi cahaya disini.

"OCD?" ulangku memastikan. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya.

Luhan menatapku, " _Obsessive-compulsive Disorder_. Obsesi yang menyebabkan perilaku repetitif. Aku divonis menderita OCD sepuluh tahun yang lalu" Luhan mengamatiku.

Aku mengangkat alis, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti sebenarnya. Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Sebagai contoh, aku bisa mencuci tanganku dengan sabun berulang-ulang selama lima belas menit hanya karena aku memegang handle pintu. Atau mengecek kompor sepuluh kali dalam satu jam" jelas Luhan masih menatapku dengan tatapan mengamati.

"Penyebabnya?"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dan memandang orang yang lalu lalang, "Aku mendapat perawatan intensif selama dua tahun. Meski tidak separah dulu aku masih memilikinya" Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa OCD atau apalah itu membahayakan jiwamu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Kurasa tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku sudah lebih baik, tapi biasanya orang disekitarku akan terganggu"

"Kalau tidak membahayakanmu, tidak masalah kalau begitu"

* * *

"Lu?" Luhan diam cukup lama. Aku pikir dia menutup telepon.

" _Apa kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu? Seperti kimchi, ddeok, atau makanan lainnya?_ " Aku kembali tersenyum, Luhan dan kemampuan mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

* * *

Xi Luhan.

Dia selalu berhasil membuatku merasa asing dengan diriku sendiri. Aku bukanlah tipe pria yang sabar dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan. Aku selalu berterus terang dengan apa yang aku inginkan dan apa yang ada didalam pikiranku. Aku akan mengungkapkan kekesalanku saat pacarku membuatku menunggu hampir satu jam dengan alasan salon yang didatanginya sedang ramai. Aku akan menciumnya tanpa izin dan mengajaknya bercinta saat aku menginginkannya. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat mengecapku terlalu dominan dan khawatir aku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Berlebihan memang. Aku hanya menjalankan prinsip _date like there's no tomorrow_ , tidak lebih.

Namun terhadap Luhan, aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kekesalanku saat Luhan menolak dengan tegas mengenai anak. Aku tidak bisa marah saat Luhan tiba-tiba mengatakan 'ayo bercerai'. Dan aku tidak bisa berterus terang jika aku sangat kecewa dengan keputusannya yang lebih memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya dan tinggal sendiri daripada menemaniku hanya untuk satu tahun disini. Apa yang terakhir terdengar egois?

Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku punya hal yang aku inginkan, aku punya hal yang tidak aku sukai. Saat baru saja menikah aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa aku tidak terbiasa sarapan hanya dengan roti. Aku tidak bisa meminta Luhan untuk menyiapkan pakaianku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka ada daun bawang di dalam supku.

Beruntung dua minggu kemudian Luhan bertanya apa yang aku inginkan untuk sarapan, apa aku ingin Luhan menyiapkan pakaianku sebelum bekerja. Dan beruntungnya lagi Luhan adalah observer yang baik, di hari ketiga setelah menikah Luhan menyiapkan kopi pagi karena dua hari sebelumnya aku selalu membuat kopi sebelum sarapan, Luhan tidak lagi memasukkan daun bawang ke dalam supku, dan saat aku membuka lemari yang menyimpan persediaan peralatan mandiku, Luhan telah menambah persediaannya.

Saat itu aku berpikir, 'Ah, Luhan mulai membuka dirinya'. Tapi ya seperti yang kalian tahu, Luhan butuh waktu lebihbanyak dari orang pada umumnya. Yang aku lakukan saat itu hanya menyemangati diriku, 'Bersabarlah Oh Sehun', walaupun terkadang aku suka bertanya-tanya, untuk apa aku harus bersabar seperti ini, dan kemudian timbul kesimpulan bahwa, "Oh Sehun kau mencintainya, karena itu kau memperlakukan Luhan berbeda dari mantan-mantan pacarmu'. Kemudian aku akan membusungkan dada, 'Aku, Oh Sehun, mencintai istriku'. Ough, ini memalukan!

* * *

" _Wae_? Kau akan mengirimkannya? Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku menginginkanmu?" Aku tergelak sendiri karena ucapanku, menunggu respon Luhan yang kembali diam diseberang sana.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Luhan menjawab, " _Jika kau memaksa... mm.. aku bisa mengunjungimu.. mungkin minggu depan?_ "

"N- _ne_?!" Aku tersedak serealku sendiri, tidak yakin dengan yang baru saja kudengar, ditambah Luhan mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan penuh jeda.

" _Aku bilang aku akan mengunjungimu! Tsk! Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa membuatku harus mengatakannya dua kali_ " omelan Luhan sudah tak terdengar lagi ditelingaku karena terlanjur senang, hingga aku menendang-nendang angin di depanku.

* * *

Ada satu hal yang selalu aku rasakan saat Luhan kelabakan karena aku menggodanya. Meskipun selalu membalas dengan nada marah dan menyuruhku berhenti, aku tahu Luhan menyukainya. Luhan hanya terlalu terbiasa tidak mendapat perhatian dan menerima ungkapan sayang sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana merespon perhatian orang lain dan bagaimana jujur dengan perasaan senangnya. Setiap kali menyadari hal itu, keinginan untuk melindungi Luhan selalu menggulung di dadaku. Membuat Luhan bersandar dan menjadikan aku sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya untuk menumpahkan keluh kesahnya adalah impianku. Cinta itu sesederhana itu, meskipun ada banyak kekurangan yang bisa kau tunjuk dari pasanganmu kau tetap ingin dia menjadi milikmu. Aku tahu, aku tahu, kallian yang membaca ini pasti sedang menahan muntah dan mengataiku budak cinta. Aku tidak peduli!

* * *

" _Sehun? Kau masih disana?_ " Aku tersadar dari euforia dan kembali duduk dengan benar, "Y-ya aku mendengarmu"

" _Aku punya banyak waktu luang minggu depan, mungkin Rabu aku sudah bisa berangkat. Apa tidak apa-apa?_ "

"Tentu saja! Kapanpun!" Aku tidak punya jawaban lebih baik lagi untuk itu.

" _Kau tidak ingin aku membawa sesuatu?_ "

 _Aku ingin kau membawa kabar kehamilanmu_ " _Kimchi_! Aku merindukan _kimchi_ _eomeonim_! Aku sangat merindukan masakan korea"

" _Baiklah aku akan menanyakannya pada eomma. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti_ "

" _Geurae_ , istirahatlah. _Jalja_ "

" _Hm, kau juga_ "

Aku melempar ponsel dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan diatas sofa. Wohoo!

* * *

Anak.

Aku bukan tipikal pria yang sangat memprioritaskan anak setelah menikah. Dulu aku bahkan sempat berpikir jika berdua dengan istriku saja aku sudah bahagia, tidak memiliki anakpun tidak masalah buatku. Tapi aku juga bukan pria yang sangat menolak seorang anak di dalam rumah tangga. _It's just not a big deal for me_. Sayangnya hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Luhan. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa alasannya karena aku tidak pernah menanyakannya kepada Luhan, tapi menjadi seorang ibu adalah salah satu keputusan besar bagi Luhan. Setidaknya seperti itu yang berhasil kutangkap.

Aku rasa ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku berkata bahwa menikah dengan Luhan membawa perubahan besar untukku. Salah satunya adalah mengenai masalah ini. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat menginginkan keturunan dari Luhan. Dan aku merasa jika kebahagiaanku baru akan lengkap setelah keinginan ini terpenuhi, aku seperti, terobsesi dengan itu.

Sepertinya aku harus menyudahi curhatanku sampai disini, aku harus bersiap-siap, Luhan akan datang minggu depan! Aku harus membersihkan apatemenku, tidak boleh ada setitik debupun yang mengganggu Luhan!

.

.

.

 **Special Part (Spin-off Sehun) End**.


	10. Chapter 8

**Two World**

 **Part 8**

 **HunHan (GS)**

" **Kita seperti dua orang dari dunia berbeda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Sehun diantara keramaian setelah keluar dari gerbang kedatangan.

"Kau sungguh tidak ada kuliah sekarang?" adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Luhan saat Sehun mengambil alih koper dari tangannya.

Sehun memandang Luhan menyipit, "Apakah itu kalimat pertama yang harus kau ucapkan pada suamimu yang sudah tidak satu bulan bertemu?"

Luhan masih memandang Sehun tidak percaya, "Tetap saja, aku belum bisa mempercayaimu"

Sehun menghela napas, "Ah, sudahlah, aku yang bodoh mengharapkan berbagai hal darimu. Ayo" Sehun menyerah dan membawa Luhan keluar dari bandara dengan merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Kau mengharapkan apa?" Luhan mengulum senyumnya, menggoda Sehun.

Sehun terlihat kesal, namun tidak mau menjawab, "Lihat kedepan kalau berjalan".

"Hey, ayolah, beritahu aku"

"Perhatikan jalanmu!"

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang mengelilingi apartemennya dengan tatapan menilai, sesekali Luhan akan menempelkan tangannya pada meja, lemari, untuk memastikan tidak ada debu yang menebal disana.

"Apa kau tidak lelah sama sekali? Baru sampai sudah menginspeksi tempat tinggalku" Sehun yang duduk bersila di atas sofa melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Luhan berjalan ke arah lemari es, "Penerbangan dua belas jam memberikanku waktu tidur yang cukup, dan perbedaan waktunya membuatku tidak merasa melewati perjalanan jauh sama sekali. Astaga! Kau tidak punya apapun selain ini?!" Luhan mengeluarkan botol berisi air mineral dan susu dari lemari es.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, "Kau sudah memberitahu _eomeoni_ jika kau sudah sampai?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil kedua botol itu dari tangan Luhan dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan. Di Korea sudah tengah malam sekarang, tidak perlu menelepon" Luhan bersandar pada meja keramik dibelakangnya, setelah melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan memperhatikan Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Okay, sudah cukup kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku" Sehun menutup pintu lemari es dan menatap Luhan mencurigakan.

Sehun memenjarakan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan menyejajarkan garis matanya dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya memundurkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut, "Aku baru saja melewati penerbangan dua belas jam, jika boleh kuingatkan"

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Instingmu bekerja sangat cepat" bisik Sehun sebelum mencuri kecupan pertama dari istrinya.

Luhan tidak bereaksi berlebihan, membiarkan Sehun mendapatkan kecupannya, "Okay, cukup. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam, kau bahkan tidak menawarkan aku minum—" _Cup_! Kecupan kedua.

"Aku tidak butuh makan malam" bisik Sehun seduktif sambil merapikan anak rambut Luhan kebelakang telinga.

"Aku yang butuh—" _Cup_! Kecupan ketiga dan kali ini Sehun memindahkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dada, " _Okay_ , _okay_ cukup. Sekarang silahkan kembali ke— _hmph_!" kali ini Sehun melumat bibir istrinya dan memaksa untuk mengikutsertakan lidahnya. Luhan memukul-mukul pelan dada Sehun, menyuruh berhenti.

"Oh Sehun! Nanti! Oke?! Biarkan aku mengisi perutku dan—"

"Mm" Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Aku merindukanmu" bisik Sehun dengan nada memohon.

Luhan menunduk dan menghela napas sedikit kesal, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

Sehun tersenyum menang, "Dan kau menyukainya" jawab Sehun sebelum menggendong Luhan seperti anak koala dan kembali menyumpal mulut istrinya.

.

.

Sehun menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, memperhatikan Luhan yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Saat melihat dahi Luhan berkerut tanda tidurnya terganggu, Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi bahu istrinya. Sayangnya hal itu justru membuat kelopak mata Luhan terbuka.

Setelah menemukan Sehun dihadapannya Luhan kembali menutup mata, "Aku lapar" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Sehun tergelak, "Kau benar-benar tidak menyerah sampai akhir" balas Sehun sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Luhan kembali berbisik masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Hampir tengah malam, tidurlah, nanti kau mengalami _jetlag_ " Sehun kembali memastikan selimut menutupi Luhannya.

"Aku lapar" ulang Luhan, memaksa.

"Apa kau sedang menghukumku sekarang?" Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Mm. Seharusnya kau memberiku makan dulu. Tidak punya _manner_ sama sekali" keluh Luhan, kali ini dengan menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam" tawar Sehun sambil memainkan rambut Luhan yang berantakan.

"Sesuatu yang tidak terlalu manis, tapi tidak terlalu berat" Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Kau serius?" Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya dan Luhan membalasnya dengan singkat, "Mm".

" _Jinjja_?"

Luhan tidak menjawab Sehun dan menutup telinganya sambil memejamkan mata, ini perintah mutlak!

"Tapi, aku..." Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Luhan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

.

Luhan sedang menggulung rambutnya dengan handuk saat Sehun menutup pintu masuk sambil menenteng dua buah _box_ persegi ukuran sedang.

Sehun melepaskan alas kaki dan melihat ke arah jam dinding, "Hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan jam segini" Sehun meletakkan kedua _box_ yang dibawanya ke atas meja makan dan mengeluarkan dua botol air putih dari kulkas.

Tanpa menjawab Sehun, Luhan segera duduk dan membuka kedua _box_ diatas meja. Bau _fish_ _and_ _chips_ menjalar ke seluruh ruangan. Tanpa ada jeda, Luhan langsung memasukkan beberapa potong _chips_ ke mulutnya. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung megerutkan kening, "Kau.. tidak mencuci tangan dulu?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Luhan yang tersadar menghentikan kunyahannya, kemudian menatap tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil _chips_. Sehun benar! Ia tidak mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu! Apa ini pertanda baik dari OCD-nya?

" _Geureoge_.. Apa menurutmu ini tidak apa-apa?" Luhan masih membiarkan tangannya menggantung diudara.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Kau pasti mencuci tanganmu setelah mandi. Tidak apa-apa, itu tandanya kau mulai membaik!" Sehun menjawab girang pertanyaan Luhan dan mengambil tempat tepat di depan istrinya.

Terpengaruh dengan Sehun, Luhan meyakinkan diri untuk tetap menggunakan tangannya seperti semula.

" _Eottae_ ( _How_ )?" Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya.

" _Not bad_. Yang penting aku kenyang" jawab Luhan dengan mulut berisi makanan.

"Bukan ini. Sendirian di rumah, bagaimana rasanya? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? tanya Sehun serius tanpa menyentuh _fish and chips_ nya.

Luhan terlihat berpikir dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah, "Tidak ada sesuatu yang penting" putusnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya, seperti orang yang sudah tiga hari tidak makan.

Merasa diperhatikan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, " _Wae_?"

Sehun menggeleng, " _Ani_. Kau mau lagi? Kau terlihat kelaparan sekali" Sehun mendorong _fish_ _and_ _chips_ miliknya ke arah Luhan.

"Bolehkah?" Sehun mengangguk.

Kunjungan singkat Luhan harus berakhir di hari Sabtu. Ia harus kembali ke Korea karena kelas hari Senin. Tidak ada hal spesial yang dilakukan Luhan selama di Inggris, menunggui Sehun selesai kelas dengan berkeliling di sekitar gedung kuliah Sehun, kemudian menghabiskan waktu di pusat-pusat keramaian seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya, Sehun benar-benar menempel seperti perangko selama tiga hari itu.

Sekembalinya dari mengunjungi Sehun, Luhan kembali disibukkan dengan kuliahnya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tanpa sadar Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan ujian tengah semesternya. Kebiasaan Luhan setelah ujian selesai adalah menyelesaikan beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat membuatnya bingung selama ujian dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan hingga larut malam.

"Leherku" keluh Luhan sambil mendongakkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk tengkuknya. Beruntung, kali ini Luhan ada janji dengan Kyungsoo, sehingga ia harus menyelesaikan belajarnya sebelum pukul delapan.

.

" _Mood_ -ku buruk sekali hari ini" keluh Kyungsoo sebelum menyuap ceker pedas kesukaannya.

" _Wae_? Sesuatu terjadi di kantor?" Luhan membalik-balik daging yang sedang dipanggang.

"Ani. Biasa. Hari pertama _period_ -ku, _mood_ -ku benar-benar naik turun hari ini. Disaat seperti ini aku merasa kasian pada suamiku. Karena aku akan marah-marah tanpa alasan padanya. Kau beruntung tidak pernah mengalaminya"

Luhan terlihat berpikir sambil terus membolak-balik daging, ia tidak ingat pernah mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Setidaknya _period_ -mu datang teratur. Mereka malah datang seperti kejutan padaku, kadang-kadang setelah dua bulan atau tiga bulan, kemudian aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur seharian. Begitu lebih menyebalkan" Luhan berdecak kesal mengingat ia yang harus selalu siaga terhadap tanggal haidnya yang sangat tidak bisa ditebak.

" _Aigoo_ , bagaimana cara menghitung masa suburmu kalau begitu. Kapan terakhir _period_ mu?"

Luhan kembali menerawang, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengapatkan haidnya. Tapi kemudian kening sempit itu berkerut, " _Geuroge_ , kapan aku terakhir kali mengalaminya?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-geleng menanggapi Luhan yang masih terihat berpikir dan menghitung dengan jemarinya.

Pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo mendadak terpikir sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Luhan bahkan sempat mendapat klakson dari kendaraan di belakangnya karena melamun saat lampu hijau.

"Apa-apaan perasaan aneh ini?" bisik Luhan saat menghempaskan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya, ia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat.

.

.

"Meskipun beratnya dibawah normal, tidak ada permasalahan struktur sejauh ini. Saya sarankan untuk memerhatikan pola makan anda mulai sekarang. Selamat nyonya"

Kalimat itu masih berputar-putar ditelinga Luhan yang terduduk di bangku ruang tunggu dengan sebuah amplop putih dipangkuannya. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran amplop sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Saat tersadar Luhan mengeluarkan benda persegi dari amplop dipangkuannya, hasil ultasonografi dengan namanya di bagian sudut dan tulisan '15w' di sudut lainnya.

" _Mwoya_.." bisik Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

.

Kyungsoo mendecak kesal karena suara tidak sabaran dari bel rumahnya. Putranya yang baru saja tertidur terancam bangun lagi, setelah melihat intercom Kyungsoo segera berlari untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Apa yang—"

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , _eotteohke_.."

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Luhan yang baru saja selesai menumpahkan keluh kesahnya dan sekarang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, hanya diam mendengarkan Luhan sambil sesekali mengangguk. Ada beberapa bagian yang ia mengerti, namun bagian lainnya membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Lu" Kyungsoo berbicara selembut mungkin.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah kalut.

"Kau harus membicarakannya dengan Sehun. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan" Dan bahu Luhan kembali merosot.

.

 _Aku hamil. Dan itu sudah 15 minggu._

 _Berbagai perasaan dan pikiran berkecamuk karena dua frasa pendek itu._

 _Kenapa aku baru tahu?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun?_

 _Apa akhir-akhir ini aku makan dengan baik?_

 _Bagaimana dengan perjalanan ke Inggris bulan lalu? Apa bayiku baik-baik saja?_

 _Sekecil itukah ukurannya sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah ada di rahimku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu?_

 _Jika sudah lima belas minggu itu artinya kurang dari enam bulan kedepan bayi ini akan lahir. Apa aku sudah siap?_

 _Ini terlalu mendadak sungguh. Bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Bagaimana jika kuliahku menyita banyak waktu?_

 _Apa aku harus mengambil cuti satu tahun? Lalu bagaimana jika aku terlalu sibuk setelah satu tahun?_

 _Bagaimana jika bayiku nanti tidak mendapat perhatian setelah lahir karena aku terlalu sibuk?_

 _Sepertinya beratnya dibawah normal karena aku stres dan tidak makan teratur akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana jika perkembangannya terganggu? Astaga apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

 _Apa aku harus membatalkan program doktorku?_

 _Atau aku berhenti saja?_

 _Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalaku sekarang, seperti akan meledak dalam beberapa menit._

Luhan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah sepuluh menit Luhan memutar-mutar ponselnya ditangan, ingin menghubungi Sehun. Namun selalu ada yang kurang dari setiap kata-kata yang ia susun di kepala.

Luhan hampir saja melempar ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar, setelah dering ketiga Luhan menggeser ikon telepon yang meloncat-loncat di layar.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak bersemangat?"

"Mungkin hanya lelah" jawab Luhan hampir berbisik.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" ' _Sial! Kenapa Sehun sepeka ini_ ' pikir Luhan.

Diam. Luhan tidak menjawab apapun untuk beberapa puluh detik.

"Lu?"

"Sehun- _a_ "

"Ya?"

"Aku hamil"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Luhan mendadak merasakan udara panas disekitarnya, tanpa ia tahu Sehun sedang ternganga dengan senyum bodohnya sekarang.

"Aku hamil, Sehun. Bagaimana ini?"

Dan tanpa Luhan tahu lagi, kening Sehun berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"Wah, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku ingin memelukmu! Sungguh!" suara Sehun terdengar setengah berteriak, sangat _excited_.

"Sehun—"

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, bagaimana ini"

"Sehun—"

"Apa aku pulang saja? Aku bisa membolos seminggu penuh!"

"Sehun! Dengarkan aku!"

Luhan akhirnya berhasil memotong dan mendapat perhatian dari Sehun yang terlalu _excited_ dengan kabar kehamilan istrinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya.. bingung"

Sehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat-ingat. Sejak awal suara Luhan memang tidak terdengar bersemangat. Apanya yang salah? Apa mungkin.. Luhan tidak senang?

"Aku bingung Sehun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku merasa.. belum siap. Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun menghela napas, untuk sesaat ia merasa kesal dengan kenyataan Luhan tidak seratus persen senang, hanya sesaat. Karena setelah itu Sehun segera sadar, Luhan butuh perhatian lebih banyak dari wanita umumnya.

" _Wae_? Apa yang membuatmu bingung" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut.

Luhan kembali bisu untuk beberapa saat, "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, karena tidak sepenuhnya senang dengan—" Luhan tercekat. Suara lembut penuh pengertian Sehun membuatnya kesusahan untuk bicara dengan benar, tiba-tiba berbagai emosinya bercampur aduk dan menyerang Luhan bersamaan, sehingga kelopak matanya mulai memerah. Satu kata lagi mungkin Luhan akan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang—"

" _Aniya_! Berikan aku waktu untuk sendiri. Dua atau tiga hari. Kumohon Sehun" Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis ditengah-tengah kalimatnya.

Sehun berpikir sesaat, "Baiklah. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, jangan melewatkan waktu makanmu. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menghubungimu dua hari lagi"

Luhan menutup teleponnya dan menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua tangan.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

A.n :

Helloow everybody! Ampuni saya dengan keterlambatan ini T/\T

Perskripsian benar-benar menyita waktu, energi dan emosi saya beberapa bulan terakhir (almost 6 months actually, but it got worse this late 3 months). Dan finally! It-ends-two-weeks-ago! Finally! Rasanya kaya nahan pup setengah tahun!

Okay, setelah balas dendam waktu tidur, makan dan hiburan selama dua minggu terakhir saya akan kembali fokus pada dunia perfanfiksian ini, so see ya in a couple days!


End file.
